Ghost Of A Chance
by hutchshottie
Summary: What happens when the Ship docks in Southampton and the teens find themselves stranded in a creepy castle? The Twins have to battle ghostly goings on, vengeful spooks and a ghost who has its sights set on one of the group.
1. The Not So Quiet Picnic

Chp 1. The Not So Quiet Picnic

The students sat in their seats watching their teacher as she scribbled notes on the blackboard. Miss Tuttweiler was attempting to teach a history class but wasn't having much luck. Only a few students were actually interested and were giving her their undivided attention. One student wasn't paying attention. Zack Martin had his head down and a strange noise could be heard from the slouched student. The other students were giggling and throwing things at him. His twin brother Cody reached forward and flicked his brother's ear. Zack bolted upright.

"Nice of you to join us Zack. Now do you fancy answering the question." Miss Tuttweiler said. Zack looked around the room in panic, he looked to Cody who just shrugged. He was not going to help his brother this time.

"Well yes I would, but it's hard for me as I didn't understand the question, if you could repeat it I am sure I can answer it." Zack said.

"Or in reality you were asleep at your desk?" She replied.

"Maybe." Zack said.

"Well for those students who were awake, can you tell us the name of Henry VIII sixth wife?" She asked. Zack looked at her, he had no idea and was hoping to get over the question with his usual wit.

"Hannah Montana, everyone likes her." Zack said.

"Not even close Zack. Anyone?" She asked. Cody and Bailey instantly put their hands up. "Cody?"

"Catherine Parr, who was actually married a few times before Henry and..........."

"Thanks Cody." Miss Tuttweiler said cutting the youngster off before he got carried away again. The bell sounded and the students got up and gathered their books.

"Zack, can I see you for a second." Miss Tuttweiler said. Zack headed to her desk with Cody watching a bit bemused.

"Word up teach," He said.

"The word is, disappointing. You don't seem to have grasped the concept of history and you tend to sleep in my class more times then a sloth in a tree."

"What can I say? The future is what interests me, not the past. Its all boring, full of men in silly neckcollars and tights."

"That may be, but it is not helping you and your grades. If you don't get at least a B on the test next week, you will need to retake a lot of the class while your friends are enjoying their time away." She said. Cody stepped up behind Zack listening to the conversation.

"I just struggle with history." Zack said.

"And maths and science, everything actually." Cody said from behind him. "I can tutor him Miss Tuttweiler."

"I thought you said you would never tutor me again after the last time." Zack said looking at his brother.

"Do I dare ask what happened the last time?" Miss Tuttweiler asked.

"Let's just say I tired myself out trying to teach him science and all I got was a chemical reaction that nearly blew up our hotel room and made me go to a beautician after he burnt my eyebrows off." Cody said.

"That wasn't my fault." Zack said.

"Of course not, you the one who decided to mix the chemicals and then drop your cola in the tube." Cody said.

"Oh my." Miss Tuttweiler said. "Well if you think it will help him then you can be his tutor but please, no experiments." The boys agreed and headed out of the door.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Zack asked.

"I am your brother, I have an interest in your future........."

"And mom would kill you if she found out I failed a class after you promised I would pass them all?"

"Absolutely." Cody replied.

It was early evening and Cody was finishing his shift on the sky deck. Zack was still working at the juice bar where London, Bailey and Woody were sat. Cody joined them. He placed a kiss on girlfriend Bailey's cheek and then sat down beside them.

"Hey Cody." The group said. Zack poured his brother a smoothie and handed it to him. Cody looked at him in surprise.

"What is this for? What have you done and how mad am I going to be?" Cody asked.

"Hey, can't I just be nice to my brother without the third degree?" Zack asked.

"No." The others chimed in.

"Nice to be trusted ha?" Zack said.

"Come on Zack, you know you only do nice things when you want something." Bailey said.

"Why doesn't he just do what I do, ask Daddy." London asked a bit bemused.

"Because our dad isn't rich." Cody said.

"Why not?" London asked. The group ignored her and looked to Zack.

"Come on Zack, what gives?" Cody asked.

"It hurts me............hurts that you don't trust me to be kind and considerate." Zack said with his usual sarcastic tone. He headed over to a table and started to clean up the mess. The others followed him.

"I know you Zack, even Woody and Bailey know what you are like."

"What about me?" London asked feeling left out.

"Yes London, you too."

"Yay me!" London said. Cody looked to Zack who gave up his act.

"Okay here it is. Moseby told me he was going to call Mom about my failing grades and he mentioned she might take me off the ship."

"So?" Cody asked. Zack put his arm around Cody's shoulder.

"So, I need your back up on this one. You can convince mom of anything. You can tell her I am working so hard and its not my fault of this job is getting in the way of my studies."

"Its not the job Zack, its the daily dates with different girls." Cody said.

"Mom doesn't need to know that. I need your back up on this one little brother." Zack said looking at his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"No, don't give me the puppy dog eyes." Cody said. Zack intensified his stare and Cody backed away. "No, don't you dare. You know I can't resist them puppy dog eyes." Zack advanced on his brother. "Okay, okay. I'll do it." Cody said. Zack turned to look at the group.

"And that is how you get Cody to do what you want." Zack said.

"I'll remember that." Bailey said. London approached Zack and began pulling his face around.

"London what are you doing?" Woody asked.

"I don't see any puppy dog eyes."

The following morning was a lovely morning. Cody had asked Bailey to go on a picnic in a quiet corner of the sky deck. He had spent all morning getting everything together for the perfect picnic. He had sent her a bunch of flowers as the invitation and had set up some flowers around the picnic blanket. Moseby had agreed to let no one go up that part of the deck so the youngsters could have a few hours alone. Since they had got together they were finding it hard to spent time together. Someone was always near them, their room mates, their teachers, Zack. Cody did feel sorry for Zack. It had been them two for so long and now Bailey was in the mix and Zack was a bit left out. But he knew his brother was happy for them. Even if he did sometimes lay on the guilt trip when Cody was going on a date. But Zack had offered to help Cody on his morning shift so the younger twin could spend some time with his lady. Cody laid out the strawberries and cream as Bailey appeared.

"Woah, you done all this." She said. Cody got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"For you, yes." He said offering his hand and took hers as he led her to the rug. She looked radiant in a lovely lemon dress and ribbon in her hair. She sat down and Cody poured a glass of sparkling soda and handed it to her.

"This is all so lovely Cody. But I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why you have done all this?" She asked him.

"To spend some time with you. Between school, home work and working, I hardly get time to see you."

"I know, and now you have offered to tutor Zack........."

"I am sorry about that, but he is my brother and I don't want to see him fail and get thrown off the boat." Cody said.

"I understand I really do and I offer my help where I can." Bailey said.

"I may need it." Cody said.

"It's a shame we couldn't do this at night, would have been lovely." Bailey said.

"I thought about it, but it's quite cold out here in the evenings and I don't fancy trying to defrost all evening." Cody said. Bailey giggled and Cody realised how much he loved her laugh. She always smiled brightly as she laughed and Cody loved that about her.

"Well I love it, you must have spent ages planning all this."

"Yeah and I owe a few people quite a few favours because of it." Cody said. "Including Zack."

"And you know he is going to collect back right?" Bailey laughed.

"You can be sure of that." Cody said. Cody opened a box of salad and begin to serve it up. The teens stopped eating when a strange sound came from the ship. It seemed to shudder and stop. Cody and Bailey stood up and went over to the side of the ship.

"What was that?" Bailey asked.

"Not sure." Cody replied. The noise got louder and it came to a sudden stop throwing the teens back on to the ground. "That's not good."


	2. Broken Again!

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked it so far. Much more to come as yet so keep reading

Chp 2 Broken Again!

Cody got up and helped Bailey to stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Sounds like the ship has stopped." Bailey said.  
"We should go and find out what is going on." Cody said. The two packed up the picnic supplies and headed through the sky deck to the juice bar. Cody was shocked to see Zack sat on a deck chair, people around him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Zack fell down when the ship stopped and twisted his ankle." Woody said. Cody watched as the nurse was putting a bandage around his brother's ankle. Zack winced as the pain got worse.

"You okay Zack?" Cody asked.

"Just fine." Zack said.

"What happened?" London asked.

"Is something wrong with the ship.......again?" Bailey asked.

"It sounded like it.............let's ask Mr Moseby." Cody said as he noticed Mr Moseby walking through the deck.

"Zack, what happened?" He asked as he saw the youngster being seen to by the nurse.

"Sprained ankle, he needs to stay off it as much as possible." The nurse said. "I'll be back with some crutches." She got up and headed off.

"Mr Moseby what's going on?" Cody asked.

"Not too sure but we think one of the boilers has broken down, we may need to dock somewhere in Europe to get it fixed. The ship won't last that long if it's not fixed."

"When will we know?" Zack asked.

"I have sent some people to have a look at it, we will know soon." Moseby said. The nurse returned with the crutches and handed them to Zack.

"Great, sure I am going to attract the ladies with these." He said.

"You will get the sympathy vote from them instead." Cody pointed out.

"Even better." Zack said with a smile on his face.

"This doesn't mean you get out of studying." Miss Tuttweiler said as she approached the group. "It means you get more time as you won't be out partying all the time."

"Don't worry, we will utilise this opportunity." Cody said.

"Speak for yourself." Zack said. Moseby's phone rang and he turned away from the group.

"Okay.......okay I understand. Thanks." He was saying. He looked to the group. "Well there is some major mechanical issues going on, seems we are going to have to dock in Europe somewhere for repairs." He said.

"Really, I love Europe." Bailey said.

"Well let's just hope we can get the ship fixed and ready to sail." Moseby said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ship glided slowly into the port at Southampton in England, the teens stood on the deck looking at the scene around them. The ship had set sail to the nearest port where the repairs could take place. This was exciting for the students and passengers and they were all gathered on the decks watching as they docked.

"You know, this where the Titanic sailed from." Cody pointed out.

"Just what we needed to know Cody. The place where a ship, that sunk, sailed from." Zack said.

"But it's interesting, intriguing." Cody said.

"Yeah to a nerd..........oh right, you are one." Zack said.

"So what exactly are we going to do while the ship is getting repaired." Woody asked.

"I know where I will be, shopping at Bloomingdales." London said. The others looked at her.

"There is no Bloomingdales in England, London." Bailey pointed out. London screamed in shock and sat down.  
"But I need to shop, my outfits are like 2 days old now." London said.

"I feel for you London." Bailey joked.

"I bet there are some wonderful museums nearby with Titanic related artefacts." Cody said.

"Or we could visit the actual dock it left from." Bailey added.

"Or we can find the nearest McDonalds and chow down see if the British McD is the same as back home." Zack said.

"Glad to see you are branching out on the places you visit." Cody said to his brother.

"I like to explore." Zack replied. They watched as Miss Tuttweiler approached them.

"So Mr Moesby has agreed to some field trips around the town. A chance to learn about the town and its wonderful history."

"Do we have to?" Zack asked.

"And what would you prefer to do Zack?" Miss Tuttweiler said.

"I can choose, cool."

"That is not what I meant." She replied.

"So where are these field trips?" Bailey asked.

"Well we have a trip to a museum, A castle or a recently discovered old saxon settlement." Miss Tuttweiler said.

"Isn't there any other choice?" London asked.

"No London." Miss Tuttweiler said. "Once you have decided on the trip sign up at the sheets by the juice bar. We leave in an hour."

"This is going to be so cool." Cody said.

"Geek." Zack laughed.

After a lot of deliberation the group of friends had decided to accompany Mr Moseby on a trip to the castle. London had become excited that she would be visiting a real castle, while Zack was more interested in what food they might serve. They signed up and got themselves ready to meet Mr Moseby on the sky deck. Cody had returned to his room to collect some items and had helped Zack return to his for his belongings. Cody soon collected together what he needed and joined his brother. Zack laughed when he noticed Cody was carrying a rather large and heavy bag.

"What have you got in there, the kitchen sink?" Zack asked.

"It wouldn't fit. No I have only packed the essentials." Cody said.

"We are going for a day excursion not a 2 week vacation Cody."

"I know that. I have only packed another jumper, a camera, my wallet, first aid kit, a hat, an insect bite kit......"

"A what? This is Britain not the Caribbean its more likely to rain here then anything." Zack pointed out.

"Still best to be prepared."

"Well if the world comes to an end, I will come to you for an extra jumper." Zack said.  
"See you make fun of me but one day all this stuff will be needed and everyone will be glad I brought it along."

"And on that day you will actually beat me at basketball. Now come on. I rather be looking at some boring castle walls then finding out what else you have in that bag." The brothers headed to the deck and were surprised to see a small group surrounding Mr Moseby. They seemed to be upset about something and were trying to talk to Mr Moseby.

"But that isn't fair Mr Moseby." Bailey said.

"What isn't fair?" Cody asked as they approached the group.

"Mr Moseby, you tell them." Bailey said as she crossed her arms and looked madly at the gentleman.

"I am sorry boys, but Zack can't come with us."


	3. Titanic Tours?

Sorry it has been a while since I updated. I got a new job and have been super busy.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading.

Chp 3. Titanic Tours??

The twins stood in shock as Mr Moseby told them the news. Cody looked to Zack who looked hurt by the revelation.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I can't have someone carrying an injury on a field trip." Mr Moseby said.

"That isn't fair." Zack said.

"You can't deny him a chance to go Mr Moseby." Cody said.

"It's for his safety." Moseby said.

"What do you expect me to do on this ship Mr Moseby, without my friends?" Zack asked.

"You can't expect us to go out and enjoy a trip and leave him here." Cody said.

"It's just for a day Mr Moseby." Bailey said.

"Mr Moseby, are you going to deny me a chance to learn, to grow as a human. I never thought you would deny a child an education. Leaving me here would just cause mayhem and chaos. I could do a lot of damage being left alone" Zack said trying to guilt Mr Moseby into letting him go.

"Ohhhh very well. But Cody, you are responsible for him."

"I have tried over the last few years so I won't guarantee anything." Cody said.

"Well now we are all here. Lets head off. Does everyone have their cameras?" Moseby asked.

"Why, are we going to a photo shoot. I need to redo my hair." London said. Bailey stopped as she tried to leave.

"No London, he means so we can take pictures of the castle." Bailey said.

"Why, it's not famous.....like me!" She said excitedly.

"Not everyone is that lucky London, now come on." She said pulling her along. The group headed down the exit ramps and soon gathered on the dry dock at Southampton.

"The ship sure looks smaller from here." London said as she glanced back to the ship. Cody noticed where she was staring and sighed.

"London, that's a trawler. That's the Tipton." He said pointing to the ship behind them.

"That's big." She said.

"7 months on the ship and you now notice how big it is?" Cody asked. He shook his head in disbelief and turned to Mr Moseby.

"Now we have hired small mini buses to escort us to our locations. We will return to the ship later this evening. We must stick together while on this trip, so no dawdling off Zack."

"Why do you automatically go for me?"

"Habit." Mr Moseby replied.

"Do you think this castle will be haunted Mr Moseby?" Woody asked.

"Not all castles are haunted Woody. I am sure it will be an elegant castle with a lot to offer."

"Well all the castles in the movies are haunted. And they tend to be pretty young ladies, can't wait for that." Woody said.

"You need to do something other then watch the TV Woody." Cody said.

"Ghosts are just myths." Mr Moseby said. "Ah our lift has arrived." He said as the mini bus arrived. The group stared at the company name on the side of the bus.

"Titanic Trips...........why don't I like the sound of that?" Zack asked.

The bus headed out of the port of Southampton and through the countryside of England. Mr Moseby tried to play tour guide as the bus glided through. But the students weren't paying attention. Cody and Bailey were snuggled together in the back, Zack was talking to Addison while Woody and London were playing spot the sheep. The trip seemed to take a while and the weather was getting worse. The rain had started as the bus had left the dock and now it was getting heavier and the clouds were getting darker. Mr Moseby had asked the driver if it was still okay to carry on with the trip. He had insisted it was okay and the rain was due to pass over.

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked for the hundredth time. Mr Moesby glared at him.

"Remind me why I agreed to have you come along?" He asked.

"Because he would have drunk every smoothy, hid every towel and caused major chaos on the ship if we weren't there." Cody said from the back.

"You know me too well." Zack said.

"Well we have just entered Hilltop and the Castle is situated a few miles from it. So we will be there soon." Moseby said. A few seconds later Zack spoke again,

"Are we there yet?" he said. Moseby threw his rolled up gloves at Zack. "Cool, these will match Cody's jumper." The small bus made its way through the narrow and rather over grown lanes through the small village of Hilltop. The students had stopped their games and chat as the bus seemed to struggle through the lanes. They looked through the windows towards the wet trees as the rain came down.

"Well this is exciting." Zack said. "We look lost."

"I am sure he knows where he is going?" Addison said. The bus bounced and struggled down the paths.

"Oh dear." They heard from the front of the bus.

"What's wrong?" Moseby asked.

"I thought something was wrong." The driver said.

"That is never a good thing to say." Moseby replied.

"I think we are lost?" The driver said. "I took a different turning a way back due to some down branches and trees in the road. I thought this led to another road, but its getting more treacherous up ahead."

"So, what do we do?" Moseby asked.

"Well I can try and turn the bus around and find another route, or carry on at a snails pace and hope this track clears. If this is the lane I think it is, it should open up to a clearer road."

"You know these roads more then I do." Moseby said.

"Sit tight kids, we are battling on." The driver called.

"Seems he has a bad a sense of direction as London." Zack said.

"I have a sense of direction." London said.

"You took the wrong turning on a trip to the mall once." Zack said.

"So, some people get lost." London said.

"It was across the road from the Hotel London." Zack replied. The bus bounced again and the group held onto their seats hoping not to fall over. The bus made its way gently through the lane. All of a sudden the bus hit a hole in the ground. The sound of a tyre bursting echoed in the bus.

"Everyone hold on!" The driver yelled. He battled with the bus, trying to keep it under control. The bus skidded to the side and seemed to have a mind of its own. The driver pulled on the steering wheel to get it under control. But it was no use, the bus jolted sharply and went flying into a ditch. The teens were thrown forward as the bus crashed. No one moved.


	4. Rain and Pain

Chp 4 Rain and Pain.

Moans could be heard throughout the bus as the teens all recovered from the crash. Moseby looked around the bus.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. Everyone started to move and called back that they were okay. Woody checked on London while Cody picked Bailey up from the floor. Zack reached over to check on Addison.

"Addy, Addison? You okay?" He asked. Addison was unconscious. Zack could feel some pain in his injured ankle and realised it was trapped beneath the seat in front. "Help!" He called. The others rushed to the stricken teens.

"What's wrong Zack?" Cody asked in fear as he reached his brother.

"Addison is hurt." He said. Moseby and Woody reached over the seat to try and get to Addison but they couldn't as Zack was in the way. "My ankle is caught." Zack said. Bailey and London were examining the ankle. It was jammed between the broke seat in front and the floor. Between them they managed to move the broken seat base and Cody pulled Zack's leg away freeing it. Zack screamed as the pain coursed through his leg. Cody climbed over his brother and picked him up from the left side while Bailey helped him on the right. Between them they moved him out of the way while Woody and Moseby saw to Addison. She soon woke up and a quick examination revealed she had a few bumps and brushes. The teens gently got off the stricken bus. The rain had slowed down enough for the driver to check on the damage.  
"So?" Moseby asked.

"No way this is going anywhere." He said. He pulled out his phone but it had no signal.

"Now what?" London asked.

"We need to get Addison and Zack to a doctor." Moseby said.

"I can use my radio to call for help." The driver said. He climbed into the bus. The group brushed the dust and dirt off and checked for injuries. A few scratches were found but nothing serious. Cody was checking on Zack.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I have been better." Zack replied.  
"Don't worry, we will get you some help." Cody said.

"Well I have sent a message but I can't tell if anyone received it. No one is answering." The driver said.

"We can't wait to see if someone does reply. We need to get some help." Moseby said.

"How far is the castle from here?" Bailey asked.

"Not sure, I don't think its far." The driver said.

"But its a tourist attraction, no one will be there." London said.

"No, someone does live there. Its a part home part attraction. The person who lives there is responsible for its upkeep." The driver said.

"So you suggest we head there?" Zack asked.

"We have too, there is no where else close by. We can get there and get help." Bailey said.

"I think we should stay with the bus." Moseby said.

"You said it yourself Mr Moseby, we need to get some help and there is no way of knowing if someone heard the message. Its our best option." Cody said.

"Okay it is the best option." Moseby said. The driver had agreed to stay with the bus in case someone replied. The group gathered their belongings and headed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had eased off to allow the group to trudge through the dirty lane without getting drenched. Moseby and Woody were helping Addison along while Cody helped Zack. The crutches were sinking into the wet ground so Zack was using Cody as a leaning post while Bailey carried the crutches.

"I can't believe we haven't seen one person." Woody said as they walked on.

"It's a quiet place, besides the weather in the UK causes the people to stay at home." Moseby said. The group followed the direction the driver had indicated the castle was and in no time the group were staring at a building in the distance. It wasn't long before they reached the front of the castle. They followed a path around it and came across what looked like a modern front door. It lead out onto a garden and garage. It was deserted.

"This is weird." Cody said.

"What is so weird about it?" London asked.

"Its the middle of the afternoon and no one is here. Surely it should be busy, visitors and all that." Cody suggested.

"Are we at the right place?" Woody asked.

"How many castles do you think there are around here Woody?" Bailey asked.

"Let's see if anyone is home." Moseby said. He knocked on the door. Within minutes the door opened and a man peered around it. "Oh thank goodness someone is here. We need help." Moseby said.

"My goodness, look at you lot. Soaked, tired and injured. Come in, come in." He said opening his door. The group walked in and were relieved as the heat of the house hit them. "Go through to the living room." The group walked through. Cody helped Zack to sit while Moseby and Woody helped Addison. "What happened to you?"

"We were on a field trip to the castle when our bus crashed. We have a couple of injured students here. We need to call for help." Moseby said.

"The phones are out. A storm knocked out the phone lines earlier." The man said.

"A storm?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, we are in line for some more around here. That is why I closed the castle for the day and sent my staff home. When we get storms around here, we get hit. A side effect of being up a hill I guess. You are welcome to rest here while we figure out what to do next."

"We thank you but we should head into the town and get some help." Moseby said.

"I would advise against it. The storm will be here soon and you wouldn't want to be caught out there in it. It will pass in a few hours and then we can get you some help."

"Then I will go with that. I am Marion Moseby." He introduced the others and the man gave his name as Adam.

"Well you relax here. I will go and get some hot drinks and snacks on the go. I have a first aid kit somewhere I will see if I can find it." He headed off and the group settled down in the big comfortable sofas. He returned with the first aid kit and some soup. Cody redressed Zack's ankle, Moseby cleaned up Addison's cuts and Bailey helped the others.

"So now what?" Bailey asked.

"We hang on here, rest and get refuelled. As soon as we can get some phone signals we can call for help, or at least wait to see if the driver returns soon." Moseby said.

"And explore, see what goodies this place has to offer." Zack said.

"Not for you mister, you are going to rest that ankle." Cody said.

"Since when did you turn into mom?" Zack asked.

"When you decided to cause havoc and lose our money in the first day of being on the boat." Cody said.

"Okay, I get it." Zack said.

"Guys, the storm is getting pretty rough out there. Do you think the driver is okay?" Bailey asked as she, London and Woody peered out of the windows.

"I am sure he is safe and dry." Moseby said. The wind and rain caught a nearby window and it flew open. Woody rushed to close it, getting wet in the process.

"Yeah, but what about us?" He said.


	5. The Wanderer

Chp 5 The Wanderer

The night started to draw closer and numerous attempts at making phone calls failed. The storm had arrived full force lashing down rain and wind around the castle. Knowing it was safer to stay put, Moseby had agreed to let the group rest in rooms offered to them by Adam. Addison had been taken to her room as she was feeling ill, while the others went on a small tour of the nearby halls of the castle. Adam had acted like a tourist guide, intriguing the group with his tales.

"What's that then?" Zack asked as they passed a book in a glass cabinet. Cody had given into Zack's pleas to let him accompany the group.

"I know the concept is alien to you Zack, but that's a book." Cody said. Zack shot his brother an annoyed look.

"That is a new item to the display. It is a diary once owned by the daughter of a previous owner. She went missing in the castle one night and the family treasured her belongings for many years. Visitors to the castle used to ask about the family so a few items were donated to the display." Adam described.

"How old was she when she went missing?" Bailey asked.

"There are conflicting reports of her age. Some say she was just 10, some say she was near her 20s." Adam replied.

"This diary was written by a child." Cody noticed.

"It was amongst some toys and dolls donated by the family. Its quite possible that she was a youngster." Adam said.

"Even you don't know?" Woody asked.

"I have never been able to find the truth. All documents relating to the family that stayed here belong to the distant family and they will not release any information."

"Sounds mysterious to me." London said.

"The Lester Family always have been." Adam said. He carried on with his stories as he led the group back to the living room. The storm carried on lashing the sides of the castle and the surrounding buildings, the rain getting heavier. Adam had headed off to bed leaving the group chatting.

"What will happen when we don't return to the ship?" Bailey asked Moseby.

"Well the ship won't be fixed until tomorrow so it won't go anywhere tonight. But I am sure as soon as they realised we have not returned they will send someone out to find us." He said.

"I hope so, would hate for the ship to leave us behind." Bailey said.

"I can't stay here, I have no make up and I have been in this outfit for way too long." London said.

"We have to stay here tonight London. It's too dangerous out there at the moment." Cody said.

"I will not sleep in this dirty castle." She said.

"Then sleep outside in the dirty 4 poster bed with butlers and servants." Bailey said.

"I am up for that." London said heading to the door.

"London. Bailey is joking." Moseby said. London stopped and stared at Bailey.

"This is a nightmare." She said.

"Do I have to share a room with her?" Bailey asked.

"Yes you do, and I suggest we all head to them now. It's been a long day." Moseby said. The group agreed and headed up to the rooms Adam had offered them. London, Bailey and Addison were in one room, Moseby and Woody in one while Zack and Cody took the third. It wasn't long before the tired group fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain and wind had not subsided and was lashing at the windows and doors of the castle. Zack had trouble falling asleep with the storm bashing outside. He tossed and turned most of the night but finally realised he couldn't fall asleep. He thought about waking Cody. Normally all Cody had to do was talk about school and homework, and Zack would fall fast asleep. But he decided to let him sleep. He got out of bed and hobbled on his injured ankle towards the door. He walked through the corridor and decided to have a nose around and try and tire himself out. He walked through and passed what seemed like miles of doors. He was tempted to open them and nose around but he was afraid he might wake up Adam or any other occupant of the castle. He stopped at the window and looked out. He could hardly see the grounds of the castle through the rain. He hoped the ship was okay in the dock, he didn't fancy staying in wet and windy England for too long. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind him and realised it was 2am. He decided to head back to his room and try and get some sleep. He hobbled back into his room. He looked over to Cody's bed and soon realised his brother wasn't there. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom. Zack got into bed and got comfortable. But he tossed and turned, waiting for Cody to return. He soon realised the time had gone fast and Cody had not returned. He got up and checked his brother's bed. No, he wasn't dreaming. He grabbed his crutches and headed back out into the halls.

"Cody!" He whispered as he walked through the halls. "Cody." He had no idea where to go but he headed down corridor after corridor. He stopped when he noticed a figure stood at the end of the corridor.

"Cody? Is that you?" He hobbled down the corridor and realised it was his brother. He was in the clothes Adam had leant them and was cold to the touch. "Hey buddy." Zack said as he got closer. But Cody didn't respond. Zack put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't move. Zack looked at his brother's face and became concerned. It was pale and frozen.


	6. Screams In The Night

Sorry it has taken a while to update, new job, training. So busy

Thanks for the reviews, keep reading!

Chp 6 Screams in the Night.

Zack shook his brother's shoulders in fear, trying to get him to snap out of the trance he was locked in. Cody was staring out and was freezing.

"Cody, come on buddy snap out of it." Zack said. He shook him again and Cody blinked. He shook his head and looked at Zack.

"Zack?" he asked.

"Finally. What are you doing out here? Sleepwalking?" Zack asked him.

"What? I don't sleepwalk, that's you remember." Cody said. "What are you doing on that foot?"

"Looking for you. You don't know how you got out here?" Zack asked.

"No, I don't."

"Let's get you back, you are frozen." Zack said. The twins turned and headed back to the room but a noise made them stop. The brothers could hear footsteps. They looked at each other and then around the corridor. There was no one around. They headed back to their room but stopped when they heard a groan.

"Please tell me that was you Zack?" Cody asked.

"I wish I could." Zack said.

"Maybe it was one of the others." Cody suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Woody ate one too many bad tacos." Zack said. They walked back into their room and Zack sat down on the bed.

"This place is kinda spooky at night." Zack said.

"You really don't like scary things do you?" Cody asked remembering the time Zack had begun sleepwalking after seeing a scary movie.

"You tell anyone and I.........." Zack started to say but a loud bang sounded and the brothers jumped. They looked at each other and then to the door.

"Okay, that was loud. Where did that come from?" Cody asked.

"You think the others are okay?"

"Stay here , I am going to go check on Bailey."

"By yourself? You can't." Zack said. The door to their room opened and the others ran in.

"You guys okay?" Bailey asked as she rushed in and hugged Cody.

"We are fine, we thought that noise was coming from you guys." Zack said.

"No, we are all okay." Moseby said.

"What do you think it was?" Bailey asked.

"It's a ghost. All these places have them." Woody said.

"A ghost!" London screamed.

"London, there are no such things as ghosts." Moseby said.

"Actually there have been..........." Cody started to explain. Bailey elbowed him in the side as she noticed London's fearful face.

"You think Adam is okay?" Bailey asked.

"Maybe we should check." Cody said.

"I bet it's just the weather." London said.

"Still, we should make sure, otherwise none of us will get any rest." Moseby said. The group started to leave but Cody and Moseby stopped them.

"You should stay here girls." Moseby said.

"You too Zack, you need to rest. Look after Bailey and London." Cody said.

"Wait, you guys are going without us?" Zack asked.

"We will be back soon." Moseby said. Zack, Bailey and London looked at each other and then watched as Cody, Woody and Moseby left the room.

"Anyone want to play Hide and Seek?" Zack asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woody, Cody and Moseby quietly walked through the halls of the castle. They discovered the part they were sleeping in was like a small house inside the castle with the main displays and important things on a different side of the building. But their search of the halls and doors was proving fruitless. They couldn't find Adam and were starting to worry.

"You think the ghost has got him?" Woody asked with an excited look on his face.

"There is no such things as ghosts Woody." Moseby said again.

"Then how do you explain that noise?" Woody asked.

"Maybe something fell over, an exhibit or something." Cody suggested. "But then again me and Zack did hear some noises in the hall."

"Noises, what noises?" Woody asked.

"Why were you in the halls?" Moseby asked.

"Apparently Zack found me in the hall, like sleepwalking. We heard some noises that is when we went back to out room." He said. Moseby and Woody stopped and looked at him.

"More noises?" Woody asked.

"I am sure it's the weather, wind banging on doors and that." Moseby said. All of a sudden the sound of music could be heard in the distance. The group looked at each other.

"That is a talented sounding wind." Cody said.

"Maybe its Adam." Woody suggested.

"At 2am, I don't think so." Cody said.

"I think it's coming from in there." Moseby said as he listened at a door. He gently turned the knob and pushed the big door open. The room was dark and cold. He reached for a light switch but didn't find one. The music continued and sounded louder.

"Where is that coming from?" Cody asked.

"It's a flute." Moseby said. The lights came on as Woody found a nearby lamp and with the light, the music stopped. The scared group looked at each other.

"That is creepy." Woody said.

"Look, a flute." Cody pointed out as he noticed the instrument on the floor. He went to reach for it but a scream echoed through the halls and into the room.

"That sounds like..........." Woody started.

"Bailey!" Cody called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short, I have been busy.


	7. Sleep Tight

Chp 7 Sleep Tight.

Moseby had tried to stop Cody as he rushed out the room and through the corridors. Cody couldn't think of anything else other then Bailey and Zack. That scream was terrifying and something bad was going on. He started to regret leaving them, and London. He would never forgive himself if something happened to one of them. He needed to get there, and fast. Woody and Moseby chased after him and followed him into the room. Zack was sprawled on the floor, London was knelt beside him. Bailey was stood in the middle of the room. She looked pale and frozen in place.

"What happened?" Cody asked as he rushed in and went to Bailey.

"I........I don't know." She said. The two hugged and Moseby and Woody knelt down beside Zack.

"We were stood together and all of a sudden it went cold. Bailey screamed and when I tried to go to her, she pushed me down." Zack explained.

"Zack.....I am sorry. I was.........." Bailey said.

"Why did you scream Bailey?" Moseby asked.

"I don't know. I just felt weird and cold." She said. Cody held onto her tightly and she buried her head in his chest. He pulled her close in a sweet reassuring way.

"Weird how?" Moseby asked.

"I am not sure. I felt like I was here but I was also outside my body watching myself and you guys. It wasn't me who pushed you down Zack, I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't." Zack replied.

"She must have been possessed." Woody said.

"I don't think that is the case Woody." Moseby said. The others all looked to him and then Woody but were all thinking that exact thing.

"I don't know about anyone, but I want to get out of here." Zack said. "First Cody goes wandering and now Bailey."

"I agree something is going on but we can't go anywhere. It's nearly 3am and the storm is still strong out there." Moseby said as he and Woody helped Zack to stand and helped him to the bed.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning." London suggested. The group looked at her in shock. "What?"

"A good idea coming from you London." Cody said. "Its rare."

"Like me." She replied.

"You think it's safe to go to sleep?" Woody asked.

"Yes, despite all the weird goings on, there are no ghosts." Moseby said.

"What about Adam? Did you find him?" Zack asked.

"No we didn't." Woody replied.

"But get this, we heard music and found a flute in a room." Cody said.

"Adam could have been listening to music." Bailey suggested.

"Maybe. But where exactly is he?" Zack asked.

"This is a big castle, he could be anywhere. I say we rest and wait until morning." Moseby suggested. The group all said their goodnights and headed back to their rooms. Cody helped Zack to settle in his bed and got into his own.

"No more wandering okay." Zack said.

"I'll try not to." Cody said. He looked to the door as he got into his bed. Zack knew what his brother was thinking.

"She is going to be fine." Zack said.

"I hope so. Something isn't right and I hate to leave her."

"We are next door and London is in the room with her. She is fine. Try and get some sleep." Zack said.

"You too." Cody said. They turned over in their beds and attempted to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woody and Moseby escorted the girls back to their room. Moseby checked on Addison in a neighbouring room and found her safe and sound. He then said goodnight to the girls and instructed them to stay together. London and Bailey sat on their beds, talking about the noises.

"We all heard it London, no one is going crazy." Bailey said.

"I am just saying. Who knows what goes on with those boys. They like to play pranks."

"Well whatever made me scream like that had nothing to do with Cody or Zack. It was different. Weird."

"And that is you all over." London said.

"No, I felt something, I felt cold and then like I was out of my body and then I felt like I was alone. So strange. Maybe that is why I screamed." Bailey said.

"Well I don't know about that but I do know I need my beauty sleep. A face like this doesn't happen by itself." London said.

"You are right.........about the sleep not your.......face. We should go to bed." Bailey said. The girls settled down and attempted to go to sleep. Bailey couldn't help but toss and turn. She was having dreams that didn't make sense. She could see Cody and a lady together. They were stood in the hallways of the castle laughing at something. Looking towards her, but she knew it couldn't be her. She tossed and turned as she saw strange images, an ornamental owl, red symbols. None of it made sense. Once again she saw Cody and the lady. Both looked as pale as sheep and looking at her. She started to feel cold and wasn't sure if it was a dream or if she was actually cold. She opened her eyes slowly. All of a sudden she thought she could see something in front of her, a light. She looked up and tried to blink away the white glow in front of her. It didn't go away. Bailey tried to get up but felt herself pinned to her bed. She tried again but didn't move. She looked around and noticed something stood over her. Not something, someone. The white mist looked like a person. It was leaning over the bed, watching her. This wasn't a dream, Bailey thought. She tried to scream but the white mist formed over her face and she found that she couldn't speak. She tried hard but she just couldn't make a sound. She hoped London would wake up but knew it was impossible, that girl would sleep through a war. She got colder as the mist moved around her. She could see a face, a lady. All of a sudden she felt a wind go through her. She felt at peace, but afraid. And she felt her self screaming. Loud.


	8. Tea Anyone?

Chp 8. Tea Anyone?

Cody thought he was dreaming when he heard the scream. But it got louder and he thought he could hear someone calling out his name. He jolted out of bed and looked over to Zack. He was awake and looking at Cody. Cody soon realised what was going on.  
"Bailey!" He called. He got up and rushed out the room and through the hall. He got to Bailey and London's room. Woody and Moseby were close behind him. Inside London was sat on Bailey's bed. Bailey was sat up but looked pale and scared. Cody rushed in and hugged her.

"What happened?" he asked her as they sat on the bed together.

"She woke me up from a money dream." London said. "The clouds were hundred dollar bills"

"Someone was in the room." Bailey said.

"Yeah me...duh." London said.

"Who was it?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I saw a white figure." Bailey said.

"A ghost. I told you." Woody said.

"Where's Zack?" Moseby asked.

"Action Jackson left me behind, thanks bud." Zack said as he hobbled down the corridor holding onto the walls. Woody rushed to him and helped him along and into the room.

"Are you sure it was a person?" Cody asked.

"It was more then a person, it was a white figure. It sounds weird, but I think it was a ghost."

"See ghost, what did I say? This place is so haunted." Woody said.

" I couldn't move, or scream, it was horrible." She buried her head in Cody's chest.

"You still think there is no such things as ghosts Mr Moseby?" Zack asked him.

"I admit, there has been some strange things going on here." He replied finally giving in to the teens.

"And still no sign of Adam, you would think he would have heard all the commotion." Woody said.

"I think the best thing to do is to stay together and wait out the storm. As soon as it has gone, we find a way back to the ship. By morning I am sure someone would be looking for us. They know we were heading here so may send a bus for us." Moseby said.

"I hope so. I don't fancy staying here longer. " Bailey said.

"I second that. We really need to get out of here." Cody said.

"Let's head to the lounge and wait it out there." Moseby said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group, along with Addison, met in the lounge. It was still early in the morning and the storm was beginning to calm down. They all sat talking about the night and the mystery that surrounded their host. He still hadn't appeared through all the noise and commotion and the group were wondering where he might have got to.

"I bet the ghost has him." Woody said.

"Ghosts can't touch anything." Zack said.

"Casper did." Woody said.

"Maybe his room is far from ours. He might be living in the heart of the castle." Bailey said.

"And leave total strangers alone, I doubt it." Woody said.

"Woody has a point...............that felt weird to say." Cody said. "Adam wouldn't leave us to roam around the castle by ourselves."

"Well in a few hours we can get a cab back to the ship and be safe." Moseby said.

"It's called a taxi over here Mr Moseby." Bailey said. "Weird word I think." A loud noise made the group jump.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Sounded like something fell." Cody said.

"Okay, noises, Cody sleepwalking and Bailey screaming for no reason. I say we have a ghost." Woody said.

"Well for once I am not going to try and persuade you otherwise. Something isn't right in this place." Moseby said.

"Welcome to the weird world." Bailey said to him.

"Let's all ignore the noises and wait it out. I say we have hot chocolate." Moseby said.

"Sounds good to me." Cody said. He followed Moseby into the kitchen nearby and started to make 7 cups of chocolate.

The kettle had boiled and Cody reached for it. All of a sudden the kettle started to shake. The steam started to flow from the spout. Cody tried to take his hand away as the kettle went crazy but his hand wouldn't move. He was stuck on the handle.

The kettle was over boiling and hot water was bubbling out of the sides of the lid. The steam and water was getting closer to Cody's hand.

"Moseby!" He called. Moseby turned around and saw the sight in front of him. He tried to pull Cody's hand away but he wouldn't move. The scolding water over ran the lid and dripped down the side.

"Let go." Moseby said.

"I can't. I can't move my hand. Quick." He yelled. The teens in the lounge heard the commotion and headed to the kitchen. "Owww!" They heard as they rushed forward.

"What happened?" Bailey asked as they got into the kitchen. Moseby was holding Cody's arm as it was submerged in the kitchen sink.

"The kettle went crazy and went over his hand." Moseby said. "I managed to get him to the cold water in time." Woody looked down to the burnt kettle and the hot water on the floor.

"Its possessed." He said.

"No, it just went wrong." Cody said. Moseby pulled his arm out of the water and examined the hand.

"I don't think it done much damage." He said. "We should dress it just in case." Bailey helped Cody through to the lounge while Moseby searched for a first aid kit.

"What happened?" Zack asked looking concerned.

"A possessed kettle." Woody replied.

"Woody, it wasn't..............I give up." Cody said.

"Something in this place is trying to get to us, a ghost or whatever. I say we go now." Bailey said.

"We can't its too early, we can't get to the ship." London said.

"We can't stay here, Cody got hurt, I nearly got a ghost in bed with me. We need to get Addison out of here. We need to go." Bailey said with panic and fear in her voice. She started to back up towards the door.

"We have to go together Bailey. Let's wait a few more hours..........." Moseby said.

"No, No! I can't stay here. I have to get out." She yelled. She ran off through the door and into the front hall. The group followed her. Cody rushed up beside her and used his good hand to reach out to her shoulder. All of a sudden she whirled around and pushed Codys arm away, he stepped forward but she screamed and pushed him down. She looked to the ceiling and screamed. The group had to cover their ears as the piercing sound echoed around them.

"Bailey?" Cody asked. His girlfriend didn't reply. She looked at him with possessed eyes and ran off down the corridor. Zack and London helped Cody up and tried to stop him chasing after bailey while Woody went to the front door.

"Bailey! I need to go after her." He said.

"We go together. Woody, you coming?" Zack asked. Woody didn't reply, he was yanking on the doors.

"Guys. Its locked."


	9. World Of Books

Chp 9. A World of Books

The group stopped and looked at Woody in shock.

"What?" They called.

"Its locked." Woody said.

"Maybe Adam locked it for safety. We need to find Bailey." Cody said.

"The windows won't budge either." Addison said.

"Thats not good." Zack said.

"I am sure Adam locked them for safety, you know break ins and that. I need to go after Bailey." Cody said.

"Okay, we split up. London, me and Cody will look for Bailey. Woody, you stay here with Zack and Addison and try and find a door or window that is not locked. We will be back soon." Moseby said.

"Be careful." Zack said looking at his brother. Cody nodded and followed Moseby out.

"Where do you think she went?" Cody asked.

"To find some new clothes, her outfit needs updating." London said.

"I know this is hard for you London, but quit being yourself and try being useful." Cody snapped. London and Moseby looked to Cody. They were not used to Cody being so forceful. "I am sorry, I didn't mean that." He said.

"We will find her." London said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she went back to the bedroom." Moseby suggested. They headed to the bedroom but were disappointed when they couldn't find her.

"How are we going to find her? This place is huge." Cody asked.

"We can't give up. We check every room we can." Moseby said.

"You think there is something wrong with her?" Cody asked as the group walked down the corridor.

"Things have been happening around here tonight, that's for sure. Maybe she is just afraid." Moseby said.

"But the screaming, attacking me and Zack. Bailey would never do that." Cody said.

"I am sure it is just fear Cody. Once we find her and leave this scary place, she will be better." Moseby replied.

"Guys." London said as she stopped in front of a door. The men rushed up and looked through the door. Bailey was huddled in a ball in front of them. Cody pushed past London and reached to Bailey.

"Bailey.......you okay?" he asked. She didn't reply. She looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." She said.

"We are not here to hurt you Bailey. It's me.....Cody." he said. He reached out his sore hand and she gently touched it.

"I hurt you." She said.

"No you didn't. It was the hot water remember." Cody explained.

"I don't remember." She said.

"Let's get her back to the lounge." Moseby said.

"No! No I can't." She said.

"Please Bailey. We have to get back to the others. We need to all be together." Cody said. Bailey looked up to him.

"Cody?" She asked. "Why........what happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but we are going to find out." He said.

The group took Bailey back to the lounge. Woody, Addison and Zack looked relieved when the group returned.

"Thank goodness. Everyone okay?" Zack asked.

"Fine." Cody said.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Zack asked.

"I am okay." She replied.

"So any way out of here?" Moseby asked.

"No, we found a back door, but it's locked. All the windows are locked too. We are trapped in here." Woody said.

"Surely not, there must be a way out somewhere." Moseby said.

"We looked everywhere. Someone doesn't want us to leave." Zack replied.

"And by coincidence our host has yet to appear." London said.

"Big word for you London." Bailey said.

"It was, wasn't it?" She said.

"So what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"We must find a way out, a back way, a basement. Anything." Moseby said. "And we stay together. Addison, you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Sure, anything to help us get out of here." She said.

"Zack?" Cody asked.

"Sure, I can get about." He said.

"Okay let's go." Moseby said. The group headed out the lounge and down the hall in front of them. The weather was dying down and the sun was due to rise. The hall was quiet and cold and extremely dark. They passed doors and tried them. Some opened and revealed other rooms, some were locked. Moseby advised the kids to take note of the locked doors and if they failed to find a way out, they would go back and try the locked doors. Woody and Zack were up in front and were discussing the concept of ghosts in the castle.

"Its an old English castle, of course its haunted. You saw what happened to Bailey." Woody said.

"That had nothing to do with ghosts Woodchuck." Zack said.

"Then how do you explain it?" Woody asked. Zack was going to answer but couldn't find the correct answer. They tried a door handle and it opened.

"Woah." They said together. They found themselves in a big Library.

"Its called a Library Zack, I know you are not used to seeing this site." Cody said.

"Very funny." Zack replied. They group walked in and stood in awe at the size of it. The ceiling seemed to go on for miles, the walls were covered in hundreds of shelves of books. There was pictures and artefacts all over the walls. A big writing desk was sat in the centre of the room.

"This place is amazing." Bailey said.

"It sure is impressive." Moseby said.

"I have never seen anything so........huge." She said.

"What are these?" London said pointing to the shelves. "They are dirty and yucky."  
"They are books London." Cody said.

"Ewww!" She shrieked. "This place is filthy."

"I doubt anyone has been in it for a while." Bailey said.

"I bet there are some first editions on these shelves somewhere." Cody said.

"We are stuck in a castle and you are thinking of the books." Zack said.

"Look at it all." Cody said.

"Oh yeah I am excited." Zack said.

"I wonder if these people are the occupants of the castle." Moseby wondered as he looked at the photos on the walls. There was a number of photos in frames as well as paintings and decorations.

"What the..........."Zack said from the corner of the room. The group turned to look at him. He was holding a picture in a frame.

"What is it?" Addison asked. Zack pointed to the picture in the frame. The group looked at the photo. It was of 3 people posing near a Christmas tree. The two boys looked familiar.

"That's us!" Cody exclaimed looking at Zack.


	10. Research isn't meant to hurtis it?

Chp 10. Research isn't meant to hurt.........is it?

The group looked in amazement at the photo Zack was holding. The two boys looked a lot like the twins. They were young, blond and were nearly clone of Zack and Cody. Between the boys was a young pretty lady. The photo looked extremely old.

"What the........" Cody exclaimed.

"Woah, they do look like you." Bailey said.

"This is weird." London said.

"It is a sharp likeness of the two of you but it is a coincidence." Moseby said.

"Yeah......but it's still freaky." Bailey said.

"Does it say who they are?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, its faint but their names were David and........." Zack started.

"Edward." Bailey finished. The group turned to look at her.

"Bailey?" Cody asked fearing she was actually strange again.

"It's here. Look." She said. She had opened a large photo album and had come across an article about the brothers. "They were twins, like you guys. Seems one was dating the daughter of the owner and when she disappeared they were both suspects."  
"I wonder if this is her..........Cassandra Lacey." Zack read.

"Yeah, it was this article said she disappeared one night in the castle and the police believed she was killed." Bailey read.

"Can you say...ghost?" Zack asked.

"Ghost." London replied. The others ignored her.

"I bet they killed her and she is a ghost around here, making all those noises and that." Woody said with an excited tone.

"Is there anything else in there Bailey?" Addison asked.

"A few more articles. Woah, apparently Edward was the one dating her and a few months after her disappearance, David was found dead in the basement." She replied.

"Creepy". Woody said.

"All the ingredients of a ghost, a death, a disappearance. I would say this place is haunted." Cody said.

"Maybe that is why Cody's hand was hurt. The ghost saw how much he looked like one of the boys and wanted to hurt him." Bailey said.

"I doubt that." Moseby said.

"As interesting as this is, we still need to find a way out." London said.

"London has a point." Moseby said. "And I must admit. Something just isn't right in this place. We need to get both Zack and Cody away from here in case this so called ghost thinks they really are the people who killed her and decides to go after them." Moseby said.

The group stood and looked at Mr Moseby. For a second he felt uncomfortable, but he knew what they were thinking.

"You really think something like that will happen?" Zack asked.

"That stuff only happens in movies Zack." Cody said.

"But it does happen. There are stories all over the place of vengeful ghosts in places just like this. Death, missing lady. This screams haunted castle." Moseby said.

"So if it is the girl, she could go for either Zack or Cody." Bailey said.

"It's a possibility." Moseby said. "They look a lot like the boys in that picture and if those boys were the twins, she could mistake our twins for her twins."

"Cool." Woody said.

"It's not cool Woody. The boys could be in danger if the noises around here are because of a ghost." Moseby said.

"Noises like this." Addison said as she leant out of the library door and listened down the hall.

"What?" Bailey asked. The group stood in silence and could hear soft music.

"It's the flute music again, what we heard upstairs." Cody said.

"Flute?" Bailey asked. She rushed to the scrapbook she had been reading and flipped through the pages. There was a picture of the girl playing a flute, surrounded by people.. "Look, its her." Bailey said.

"It's just music, maybe Adam is listening to it." Zack suggested.

"We heard it upstairs and it was coming from a room. We found a flute on the floor."

"The ghost has to be her. She made Cody wander and made the water boil over his hand." Bailey suggested.

"But what about your strange behaviour, the figure over your bed, the screaming?" London asked.

"I am Cody's girlfriend. She might see me as a threat. We so need to get out of here." Bailey said. A bang from upstairs made the group jump. They looked at each other. The bang sounded again and it sounded like it was coming from above them.

"You think Adam is okay?" Woody asked.

"Right now, I don't care. Let's get out of here." Bailey said.

"No, we need to find him." Moseby said. The group started to leave when a whimper stopped them. They turned and saw Zack leaning against a table.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked going to him.

"Woah, my ankle really hurts." Zack said.

"That is what you get for not using those crutches." Cody said.

"Stay here, we can go and look ourselves." Moseby said.

"He can't stay here alone." Cody said looking at Zack.

"I'll stay." Bailey said. Cody hugged Bailey and turned to Zack.

"Look after each other." He said. Zack smiled as his brother left, he really was a worrier! Cody joined the others as they split up and headed to look for Adam. When they were gone Bailey turned and looked at Zack.

"Time for research." She said.

"Aw man, I should have gone with them." Zack replied.

"Aren't you interested in what went on in this place? All the noises, the figure I saw. A good old tradition ghost hunt. I mean, those boys look so much like you and Cody, its so cool"

"Yeah, 2 boys involved with the possible death of a girl and they look like me and the Codester. Yeah really exciting." Zack said sarcastically. Bailey flipped through the scrapbook and looked at the pictures.

"She looks young." Bailey said.

"Look, there is an article about her." Zack said as he found an old newspaper in a box he was looking through. "She was 21 and was nicknamed Chance. Apparently she was ill as a baby and died twice for a few seconds but came back to life, she also was electrocuted when she was 7 and trapped in a fire when she was 9. Talk about lucky." Zack said.

"My name was Cassandra 'Chance' Lacey." Bailey said. Zack looked at her. She had looked up from the scrapbook and was looking at Zack.

"Cool name........why did you say 'my name'? "He asked. She didn't reply.

"Where is Ed? I can't find him." She said.

"What are you on about?" Zack asked her. She walked closer to him.

"Ed, it's you. What have you done?" She said.

"Bailey, what are you talking about? Who's Ed?" Zack said.

"You did it! You found out. You killed me!" She yelled at him, she started to advance on him and Zack tried to back up.

"Bailey........." He said. She picked up a nearby letter opener and pointed it at Zack.

"You done it. You thought we were lovers."  
"What, lovers? Bailey what are you on about?" Zack said. Bailey swung at him and he ducked in time. He fell to the ground and crawled back, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

"What are you doing Bailey?" Zack asked.

"You think you can get away with it? No way. I am here to give payback."

"For what? Bailey, you are not yourself." He said. He leant on a chair as he stood up, supporting himself. Bailey welded the letter opener and waved it in Zack's face. He knocked it out of her hand and she rushed to retrieve it. Zack tackled her down and they fell to the floor. She yelled and flipped him over. She straddled him as he was pinned to the floor. Zack gathered all his strength and pushed her off. He got himself up, screaming in pain.

"Help!" He yelled as Bailey raised her hands to him. She swung and Zack felt something connect. Everything went black.


	11. Amnesia?

Thanks once again for your continued reviews. Keep reading there is so much more in store!!

Chp 11. Amnesia?

The others had found the room above the library and had gone inside to investigate. It was a children's play room. Old toys and books lined the walls and covered the floors. The room was old and looked like it was stuck in a time warp. Photos of families were on the walls, a dolls house sat in the corner.

"Woah, no Xbox?" Woody asked.

"This room looks like it hasn't been touched in decades Woody, Xbox wasn't around back then." Cody said.

"Look at this place. Why do you think it has been left like this?" Addison asked.

"Lazy maids?" London replied.

"Maybe the family still had young children when they left the castle and no one had the heart to change it." Moseby said.

"Or it could be part of the Castle tour." Addison suggested.

"This is so cool. Bailey would love to see this." Cody said. He walked over and looked at a doll on the bed. Mr Moseby went over to the other corner.

"Look at this old train track, its immaculate." Moseby said.

"Can we play?" Woody said as the group stood near Moseby.

"No!" Cody and Moseby called together.

"I think I have found what fell over." Addison said. She was stood over a piled of books and broken wood.

"A book shelf?" London asked.

"Seems to be. It must have fallen over." Cody said.

"What about the flute music?" Addison said.

"Maybe from the room we found the flute in." Cody suggested. The group decided to head back to the room and were walking through the halls when they heard a scream. Cody looked at Moseby. They recognised the voice.

"Zack!" Cody yelled. He ran through the halls and down the large steps leading to the bottom level. "Zack!" Cody called trying to get his brother to answer but there was no reply. The others raced after Cody, afraid of what they might find.

"Cody, wait." Moseby called. But Cody ignored him. He ran to the door of the library and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Zack? Bailey?" He called. The others helped bang on the door but no one replied.

"Are we sure they are still in there?" London asked.

"They wouldn't leave with telling us." Cody said. "Zack!" He banged on the door.

"We need to get in. Woody, see if there is something to bang the door down." Moseby said. Woody raced off.

"Bailey, Zack." The group called as they banged on the door. Inside the room, Zack was laying unconscious on the floor. The sound of banging and screaming woke him up. He opened his eyes and realised his head hurt. He brought his hands up to his head and touched blood as it trickled down.

"Zack!" He heard from behind the door. He felt dizzy and was in pain but he could make out the voice calling to him.

"Cody?" Zack managed to call.

"Oh my god. Zack, open the door. Are you guys okay?" Cody called through the door.

"Cody." Zack called again. He tried to stand but the pain in his ankle was too much and he fell down. "Help!"

"We need to get in there." Cody said. "Zack, is Bailey in there?"

"No." Cody heard Zack faintly say. Woody returned to the group with a hammer. He handed it to Moseby who started to hammer on the door knob and catch. After a few bangs the door splintered and started to give way at the catch. Moseby and Woody used their shoulders and banged against the door. It swung open. Cody pushed past them and rushed to Zack who was laying on the floor. Cody leant down to help his brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He noticed the bruise and blood on the side of Zack's head.

"Looks like he was attacked." Moseby said.

"Where's Bailey?" London asked. Cody helped Zack to sit up.

"She............" Zack started to say.

"Maybe she went looking for us when she couldn't get back in the room." Woody suggested.

"Zack what happened?" Cody asked Zack looked to his brother. "Who hurt you?"

"Bailey............it was Bailey." Zack said.

* * *

Cody helped Zack up and stepped back from his brother. He couldn't believe what he had said. Accusing his girlfriend of doing this. She could never hurt anyone.

"No way." Cody said.

"Yes Codester. It's the truth I promise you. But it wasn't Bailey." Zack said while Mr Moseby was checking his head. Zack winced as he touched the cut.

"It was but it wasn't. Do you have amnesia?" Asked London.

"No what I mean is, yes Bailey did this to me, but she wasn't herself. She was talking weird, it wasn't her in control." Zack said. "She was strong and mad."

"Where is she?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. She tried to stab me and she hit me, that is when I blacked out. She must have run off." Zack said.

"What was she saying?" Cody asked.

"Stuff about an Ed, and lovers and payback. She didn't make sense and she was freaky." Zack said.

"She has run off again, you really need to keep an elastic on that girl." London said.

"She was probably scared." Cody said. "Afraid of what she was doing."

"Are we going to search this castle again?" Woody asked.

"We have to. We need to find her." Cody said.

"Why did she attack you like that?" Moseby asked.

"The ghost must be controlling her. She wouldn't attack Zack." Cody said.

"We know that Cody. What was she doing before she went after you?" Moseby asked Zack.

"Looking at the scrapbook again. Apparently the missing girl was nicknamed Chance." Zack said.

"That would explain this." Woody said. The group turned to where Woody was pointing. The back of the door had the name Chance scratched in the wood.

"That wasn't there when we left." Addison pointed out.

"She is trying to get a message across to us and she is using Bailey to do it. We have to find her." Cody said.

"But what type of message? She attacked Zack. What does that say?" Moseby said.

"We look like Ed and David and Zack said she mentioned Ed. She hates them, maybe she thinks Zack was Ed." Cody said.

"Which would lead her to attack Zack, but Bailey was in the lounge when the kettle went crazy." London said.

"That could have been the ghost working by herself. She must be inhabiting Bailey when she needs her." Cody said.

"The sooner we get Bailey and you two out of here the better." Moseby said.

* * *

Bailey had ran as fast as she could through the halls and rooms of the castle. From the moment she had left the library Bailey had become herself again. But she was scared. She had hurt Zack and knew Cody would be angry.

She couldn't face them, or the others. She had no idea what was going on with her. Going from normal Kettlecorn girl Bailey to crazy Bailey in minutes scared her. She couldn't understand what had made her turn on Zack, she could only remember standing over the unconscious Zack and then running from the library, locking the door behind her. It was the Bailey side of her that had done that.

She would have helped him. Something had made her do that and that frightened her. She could do it again to Zack, to Cody. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She had found herself in a room with music instruments and was drawn to the flute on the floor. Cody had mentioned a flute and the group had heard the sound of a flute playing. She was drawn to the instrument and had walked into the room.

She picked it up and started to play. She couldn't play, so how was she able to play the lovely tune she was playing. Bailey felt something come over her, a power she couldn't control. She carried on playing the notes. The images of the twins came into her mind and she felt hatred and love. She didn't understand them. She didn't hate the twins. She carried on playing.


	12. Windswept

Chp 12 Windswept

Once again the group found themselves searching the halls and rooms of the castle. This time, Zack had come along.

"Why have I passed this corridor 5 times tonight?" Woody mentioned.

"Because we have done nothing but chase sounds and missing people." London commented.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Zack asked as the sound of a flute started again.

"Not again." London said.

"Who keeps playing it?" Addison asked.

"I don't know, but it could be Bailey. We should go back to that room." Cody mentioned. The group once again rushed upstairs and headed to the room. The door was slightly open and Cody gently touched it to open it. Bailey was stood in the centre, playing the flute.

"Bailey?" Cody asked as he stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Cody?" She asked. She didn't turn around and Cody stepped into the room. Zack reached out and grabbed Cody's arm.

"Don't." Zack said.

"She won't hurt me Zack. I have to go to her." Cody said. He stepped closer but she still didn't turn around. She carried on playing. "I didn't know you could play."

"I can't. But I can't stop. Help me." She sobbed. Cody reached forward and put a hand on the flute. He pulled it away and she stopped. She looked at him and took a step forward. She glared at him with menacing eyes. Cody couldn't see this, all he could see was his hurt and scared girlfriend. She looked at him. For a moment Zack thought she was going to go crazy again.

"Cody?" He said.

"I'm okay." Cody replied. "Bailey, come outside with us." He said taking her hands and leading her from the room.  
"I can't." She said.

"Why?"

"I hurt Zack...........I didn't mean too. I can't be with you. I could hurt you."

"Its not you Bailey, it's the ghost. Chance. She is using you to do her dirty business. As soon as we get out of here, the sooner you will feel better." Cody said. The youngsters came from the room and Bailey stood and looked at Zack. He was trying to stand straight on the crutches. He had a bruise and a gash on his forehead.

"I am so sorry Zack." She said.

"Hey, no biggie, I know it wasn't you." Zack said. Bailey hugged him and Cody smiled as he enjoyed the reunion of the two people he loved the most.

"Now we have all made up, let's get out of here." Woody said. Moseby looked at his watch.

"Well its sunrise and the weather seems to have stopped. I wonder if the phones are back on." He said.

"We should check." Zack said.

"Cellphones." London said. They pulled out their own cellphones but none of them had a signal.

"Look, a landline." Addison said pointing to a table in the corridor. On it was a plant and a phone. Moseby picked up the receiver and the teens looked at him with hope. He shook his head.

"The lines must be down." He said.

"What do we do now? No contact, we are locked inside a creepy castle, what do we do?" Woody said.

"Let's return to the lounge and discuss options. Its clear that Adam, or not so lovely host, is not around. So we need to come up with a plan." Moseby said. Cody put his arm around Bailey and Woody helped Zack as the group walked through the halls.....again.

* * *

Miss Tuttweiler had not slept a wink all night. She had enjoyed her trip with the group and was itching to tell Mr Moseby. But when he had not returned with the kids she had become worried. The evening had turned into night and the weather was torrential. She had tried to call his cell phone as well as the phones of the kids but each line was down. A call to the mini bus firm had made her worry as the driver had not returned at the end of the day and had not called in as per company procedure. Emma had got a message to the Southampton police who agreed to look for them but only when the weather had improved and the morning had arrived. They were eager to search for the group but were cautious as they believe the group made have sheltered somewhere out of the weather. Emma found herself pacing the floor of the sky deck, trying the phones over and over again. She had called Mr Tipton who had indicated he would send some assistance to the ship as well as the search for the group. The sun was rising and she realised she had been sat at the juice bar for a while since waking up early. She anxiously waited for the time to tick by and for the call from the police saying they were going to start the search. Emma was worried.

* * *

The group had gathered once again in the lounge. Cody had cleaned Zack's wound and Woody had made fresh hot drinks for everyone with the help of Addison. Moseby had decided to let the group rest awhile and recover their strength before trying to find a way out. He paced the lounge, looking for ideas, going over possibilities in his mind. The teens were dozing on the couches. The events of the night had taken their toll on them. Moseby had been to test all the doors and windows again, but they were still locked. He wanted to learn more about the occupant of the castle, the tour guide, their captor. There had to be a reason behind the locked doors and windows. It seemed to Moseby that Adam wanted to keep the group in the castle. But for what reason, their safety or for other horrible reasons. He started to go through the drawers of a desk, he found bills and letters addressed to Adam, nothing that would scream out that the guy was a weirdo.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zack as he noticed Moseby going through the desk. Zack hobbled over to the desk.

"You should be resting." Moseby said.

"I was, but then Cody and Bailey started being cute together. Had to get away from them. So what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I wanted to find out something about Adam. He should be around and he isn't, that means he isn't what he said he is."

"You think he locked the doors and windows?"

"I am sure of it. But why, I don't know." Moseby said.

"You think he knows about the freaky lady ghost?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. Of all the people here, she has decided to use Bailey, a lady. If Adam lives alone, she might not have had a chance to manifest."

"But if ghosts can inhabit people, why would she wait for us to arrive and use Bailey?" Zack asked.

"I am not a professional and I am still not sure I believe in ghosts, but the ghost is the lady, Chance who dated someone who looked a lot like you and Cody. Ghosts are normally about because they had unfinished business. I think Chance has unfinished business with her boyfriend."

"The reason behind why Bailey, I mean Chance, attacked me." Zack said.

"And made the water go over Cody." Moseby said.

"Wait, I remember." Zack exclaimed. The group looked at him. He hobbled back to the group. "When Chance was controlling Bailey, she said her full name Cassandra "Chance" Lacey and she called me Ed. She wanted to know what I had done. Seems Ed might have killed her. And she wanted revenge."

"And seeing as you look like Ed, she thought you were him." Cody said.

"You look like them too mister." Zack said.

"But you were nearby. Easy target." Moseby said.

"Wait, what if she tries it again. I can't be near you Cody, I could hurt you." Bailey said.

"We won't allow it." Moseby said. "We are finding a way out of here. Break the windows, throw things at them, break them."

The group got up and rushed to the windows. Zack got up but Cody put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you, you rest." Cody said. Cody went to the desk picked up the chair. Zack sat and watched as the group tried to break the glass in the windows. But nothing happened. The group stood despondent.

"Now what?" London asked. All of a sudden a cold wind could be felt in the room.

"Did something break? Is there an opening?" Moseby asked. The wind got more intense and started to whip around the group. They dove to the floor, trying to avoid the wind as it picked up speed. Cody reached out and brought Bailey closer to him.

"What's going on?" Woody yelled above the wind.

"Everyone stay down." Moseby yelled. The wind whirled and whipped around the group and around the room, paper was flying, ornaments crashed to the floor. Pictures fell off the walls and the tall lampshades fell over. Zack ducked as one came close to him.

"Where has this come from?" Bailey asked.

"I have no idea." Cody said. He pulled Bailey tighter to his body but the wind started to form around him. It whipped around him and pulled him from Bailey. Cody lay on the floor trying to reach for Bailey, the wind formed a cyclone around him. He was struggling to breathe.

"Cody!" Bailey yelled. The group all got up and looked on in terror as the wind formed a tunnel around Cody. Bailey tried to reach out to him. The wind tunnel pulled Cody up and raised him in the air. He gasped for air. "Help him." Bailey yelled.

"Cody!" Zack, fearing for his brother rushed forward and tried to pull him down as he was raised into the air. Moseby grabbed Cody's other leg and the two pulled hard, trying to bring him down and out of the wind tunnel.

Cody's face began to drain as he struggled to breathe.


	13. Library Safe!

Chp 13 Library = Safe?!?

Zack and Moseby desperately pulled on Cody's legs as he was dangling above them. They tried to pull him out of the wind tunnel that was threatening to suffocate him.

"Get him out." Bailey screamed. The group all lent a hand and pulled on Cody. The combined force worked and they pulled Cody down. He was barely conscious as Woody, Zack and Moseby gently took hold of him as the wind disappeared. They carried him to the couch and laid him down.

"Cody, wake up." Bailey said as she knelt beside him holding his hand.

"Cody, are you okay?" Zack asked. Cody caught his breathe.

"I think so. That was intense." He said.

"That ghost sure doesn't want us to leave." Woody said.

"You think it was the ghost?" London asked Mr Moseby.

"A wind inside a locked building. Yeah, there is something spooky about that." Moseby said.

"But why did it do that to Cody?" Zack asked.

"It has to be our not so friendly ghost Chance." Cody coughed. Addison handed him a glass of water.

"You sure you are okay buddy?" Zack asked.

"I am fine." He said.

"Chance really has it in for you guys." London said.

"Well if this Ed killed her, I can understand why." Bailey said.

"But we thought that is why she went after Zack, she thought Zack was Ed. Now she went for Cody. It doesn't make sense." Moseby said.

"Maybe she is confused as to which one is Ed and which is David." Woody said.

"We are neither. Can't she see that?" Zack asked.

"She is a ghost, she is confused and upset." Bailey said.

"Well so are we." Cody replied.

"Just ask her to leave then." London said.

"Doesn't usually work that way London." Zack said.

"She might have a point. If we help the ghost to solve whatever it is that's keeping her here, she can move on." Cody said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Woody asked.

"Look at those scrapbooks again, the photos. See if we can figure out what is wrong with her." Cody said.

"You mean, back to that library." Zack said.

"Afraid so." Cody said putting an arm around Zack's shoulders.

"Oh....fun."

* * *

The group were buried in books and photographs as they tried to find out the story behind the castle and the ghost.

"This really is freaky how much they look like us." Cody said to Zack as the brothers looked through a box of photos.

"Maybe we were them in a past life." Zack said. Cody looked to his brother.

"Don't tell me you believe in that?"

"Not really, but I also didn't think a ghost could cause so much mischief, and look what has happened."

"Sure has been one long night." Cody said. "Bailey has hardly come near me the last hour." He said glancing at her as she looked through some old newspapers.

"It doesn't mean anything buddy. She is just worried she might hurt you."

"It's not her fault, I know that. So why can't she see that I understand?" Cody asked.

"It's not that she can't see it, she is just worried. I saw what she was like when that thing was inside her, she can't control her, and that is what is worrying her."

"Why has this ghost gone after her?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, maybe the ghost sees a lot of herself in Bailey." Zack suggested. "Maybe it is because you look like Ed and the two of you are close."

"All I know is I want that stupid ghost away from my Bailey."

"I would watch what I was saying if I was you, someone could hear you" Zack said pointing to the ceiling.

"I don't care. If you want us, come after us!" Cody yelled looking to the ceiling. The group looked at Cody and jumped when a vase flew off a shelf and crashed to the ground.

"He said that, I didn't" Zack said. "Are you trying to anger the ghost?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because it is like painting a target on yourself." Zack said.

"Wait, what if that is the way of getting rid of her?" Cody asked.

"What?" Bailey said.

"She is probably here for revenge on whoever hurt her, more likely this Ed guy. If we give her a chance to get revenge, she may leave." Cody said.

"That means putting you or Zack in harms way. No way are we going to let you do that. We figure out what is wrong with her and................" Moseby said.

"And what? Tell her?" Cody said.

"Yeah, why not?" Woody shrugged.

"I don't think she can be reached by cellphone Woody." Cody said.

"Guys, look at this." Addison said as she unfolded a letter. She handed it to Moseby. He looked at it.

"It's a letter from an historian to Adam. It mentions the disappearance of Cassandra." He said. "The historian believes someone killed Chance and hid her in the grounds. He thinks she was dating Ed but having an affair with his brother. And one of them killed her. It also mentions David's death. He was found in the basement here, an apparent suicide but this historian believes he killed himself because of guilt."

"Of killing Chance?" London asked.

"It's possible." Moseby said.

"What else does it say?" Zack asked.

"It says that after David's death, Ed left the country and wasn't heard of before." Moseby said.

"So Chance thinks Ed did it but there is a possibility that David did? That's like an episode of CSI." Woody said.

"It still means she wants revenge on one of the twins. How are we going to stop that?" Bailey asked.

"By finding a way out of here" Moseby said.

* * *

The group had armed themselves with tools to help break down the doors and windows. They were determined to get out of the castle before the ghost decided to play around again. Cody wanted to talk to Bailey as she seemed distant. He walked beside her as they headed to the front door.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked her. She looked to him and smiled.

"As well as can be expected." She said.

"As soon as we get out of here, you will be fine." Cody said.

"Its the getting out of here part that is worrying me at the moment." Bailey said. "Do you think Adam locked all the doors and windows?"

"I do. We haven't seen him all night, isn't that suspicious." Cody said.

"But why would he do it?" Bailey asked.

"This castle is full of surprises." Cody said. "I know you are worried about everything, the ghost. But I won't let anything happen to you."

"You might not be able to control it, or me. What if she possesses me again? I could have really hurt Zack. What if she makes me hurt you? I can't do it." Bailey said.

"You won't. I trust you." Cody said.

"I can't control it. I am different, distant when she is in me. I can feel my own conscious in my body but I am not in control of it. She makes me walk, talk, do things. It's scary." Bailey said. Cody put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I will protect you." He said. She smiled and held his hand. The group got to the front door and stood looking at it.

"Are we sure we want to do this? She got really annoyed when we tried to break the windows, and Cody has the bumps to prove it." Zack said.

"We have to? We have to try?" Bailey said. They all held tools and were prepared to attack it.

"Okay, I shall see if I can break the handle and lock on the door. Stand back." Moseby said. He took a step forward and grasped the hammer. He looked at the kids and then turned to the door. He struck the handle a few times but it only made dents. Nothing seemed to move. He looked back again and made sure the kids were safe. He raised his hammer to strike again and as he brought it down he felt himself being pushed back. He flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. The kids ran to him.  
"Mr Moseby, you okay?" Zack asked. The helped him up and brushed off the dust.

"That was..........not fun." He said. All of a sudden the statue beside the door fell over and shattered. The group screamed. Behind them the light bulbs started to blow and glass showered over them. They stood shell shocked for moments but the flying glass was threatening to do some damage as it covered the kids.

"Run!" Someone yelled. The group tried to keep their heads down as they ran through the halls. The bulbs in the side lights all shattered and sent glass flying. The hallway got darker and darker as the group ran.

"Quick, back to the library." Cody called. The group ran through the showering glass and into the library. Woody closed the door behind them and they stood and caught their breath.

"Everyone okay?" Moseby asked. The group all nodded.

"She really doesn't want us to leave does she?" Bailey asked.


	14. Where's Cody?

Thanks once again for your reviews, wish I could reply to them all but I get so many!

Woundedhearts, thanks for your constant reviews and enthusiasm, you do give me ideas about the story. I love it

And to all the loyal reviewers, more excitement is to come. Thanks for your reviews

* * *

Chp 14 Where's Cody?

The library was quiet as the group sat in silence, going over their options. The doors and windows were locked and any attempt to break them open resulted in annoying the resident ghost. No one could find the occupier of the castle and the phones were still down.

"So our only hope is for Miss Tuttweiler to send out a search party and hopes they can actually get in the castle. Is that what you are saying?" Cody said looking at Moseby who had highlighted their options.

"A scary proposition I know, but at the moment it is our only hope." Moseby said.

"Maybe we can get Chance to let us out?" Bailey said.

"How? She made the wind that lifted Cody and caused the bulbs to blow. All while we were trying to get out. She isn't going to be told otherwise." Zack replied.

"If we annoy her more she will appear, maybe come into me again, then you can talk to her." Bailey said turning to Cody.

"No way, we are not going to make her go into you. It's too dangerous." Cody said.

"It might be the only way. You can talk to her, tell her you are not Ed, you didn't kill her and she might let us out."

"No, I am not going to use you as a medium." Cody said.

"But........if she does appear on her own, we can try." Zack said.

"No way." Cody replied.

"She is bound to possess her again, her business with us isn't over so she won't give up easily. If she appears, we can at least try." Zack said.

"No." Cody replied. Bailey took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Cody, I know you are worried but it might be the only way to get us out of here. I am willing to try it." She said. Cody looked at her and then the others. They looked tired. Zack was rubbing his ankle.

"Okay, but only if she shows again." Cody said.

"Well I think we should rest. We can't do anything while we are this tired. Find a comfy spot and rest. We will figure out our next step after." Moseby said. The group all found chairs and sofa's to sit on in the big library. Cody and Bailey sat on a window seat holding hands.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked her.

"A bit shaky. I can't believe all of this is happening." She said.

"Well Mr Moseby has always said that chaos and mayhem follow me and Zack around."

"And which one are you?"

"Oh Chaos, its more scientific then Mayhem." Cody laughed.

"How do you do that?" Bailey asked him.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so good, even after all this craziness." Bailey smiled.

"It's a gift." Cody replied. "It's something I learned to do after Mom and Dad split up. Mom was always upset or angry and Zack was a bit of a handful. We both were. The only way I could get through the day was to concentrate on helping people, making them laugh."

"Well I love that about you." She said. "I would love to meet your Mom one day."

"You will, as soon as we get back to the ship I will arrange something." Cody said. Bailey lowered her head and rested it against his shoulder. Both kids were tired and found themselves falling asleep.

* * *

Bailey woke up on the floor beside the window seat. She didn't remember going to sleep there. She last remembered curling up beside Cody. She looked around the room. Everyone was resting among the books and newspapers. She glanced up at the window seat but Cody wasn't there. Bailey stood up and looked around the room. Zack and Addison were laying on the couch, Woody was on the floor near them while London and Moseby were sitting on armchairs. But no Cody. She ran to Zack and shook him awake.

"Where's Cody?" She asked him. Zack woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to Bailey.

"What?"

"Cody, he isn't here?" Bailey said. "Guys wake up. Has anyone seen Cody?" The others all gently rose from their comfy resting positions and looked at Bailey.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Woody suggested.

"He wouldn't go alone." Bailey said.

"He has been going to the bathroom alone since he was like 3, I am sure he can.........." Zack said.

"Not like that Zack. He knows we should stick together and he should have told us where he was going. When we fell asleep we were on the window seat, when I woke up I was on the floor." Bailey said.

"So he got up to go somewhere." Moseby said.

"We have to find him." Bailey said.

"Maybe he did go to the bathroom." Zack said.

"Do we want to risk going out there? What if the ghost decides to shower us with glass again?" Addison asked.

"We have to go and find him. He went wandering once already." Zack said.

"Can't we just stay put in one room, I would feel safer." Woody said.

"We stay together." Moseby said. Once again the group found themselves walking through the halls.

"I could be a tour guide with the amount of times I have walked down this hall." Woody said.

"A possible future then Woodmite." Zack said.

"Let's check the bathroom first. He might have gone there." Moseby said.

* * *

Cody had been disturbed when he felt Bailey get off the window seat beside him. He woke up to see her walking away and to the door of the library. He glanced at his sleeping friends and then followed Bailey out the door. She wandered down the hall and seemed to not hear his calls.

"Bailey, where are you going?" he asked over and over again. But she ignored him, she carried on down the dark hall and opened a door. Cody followed behind and into the room. It was a large light blue bathroom with a big stand alone bath, a sink and a toilet.

"Bailey?" he asked as he wandered in. But to his shock she wasn't there. He poked his head out of the door and glanced up and down the dark hall. No sign or her. He went back into the cold bathroom. "Bailey, where did you go?" He pulled back the shower curtain that half covered the bath, but she wasn't there. The bathroom was big but spacious and there was no where to hide. He went to the windows and checked them. They were all locked tight. No way out.

"Bailey, quit playing." He said. He decided he was probably seeing things and wanted to head back to the library. He reached for the door but it slammed shut. He tried the handle but it wouldn't move. He banged on the door.

"Bailey?" He yelled. He tried the handle again but there was no movement. "Hey!" He yelled. A noise from behind him made him jump. But he was nothing and no one.

"Chance?" He asked hoping the ghost would actually reply.

All of a sudden a fish ornament that sat on the window ledge flew off and headed straight for him. He ducked and it crashed on the floor beside him. He stood up and faced the mirror on the wall. It started to fog up, but there was no heat or steam in the bathroom.

He turned around but there was nothing. He looked back to the mirror and wiped off the steam. He gasped as he saw a figure glaring back at him in the mirror. The face was white and angry.

It was Bailey.


	15. Losing Control

Sorry I haven't updated or replied to any reviews. I have had a tough week after losing my job.

So keep the reviews coming in, they cheer me up.

Chp 15 Losing Control

Cody whirled around and gasped at the figure in front of him. It was Bailey but not her. She seemed as pale as a ghost and looked angry and tired. She was glaring at him with intense angry eyes.

"Bailey, where did you come from I..........." He started to say but she glared at him. "Bailey?" he asked. She didn't say anything, she yelled and jumped towards him, he hands heading to his throat. He dove out of the way and fell to the cold ground.

"Bailey, this isn't you doing this, snap out of it." He said standing up. She tried to go for him again and he brought his arms up and blocked her attack. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled it hard and twisted it behind his back. She tried to bring her free arm around his neck but Cody wriggled away and fell to the floor.

"Bailey, stop it!" He yelled. He once again stood up. He knew he had to run for the door and try to open it. It was going to be his only way out. She swung her arm to punch him, he ducked and rolled under her arm. Now he was between her and the door. He turned to the door and kicked it, hoping to kick it open. But it didn't budge. Bailey pushed Cody from behind and he flew into the door. He hit his head on the wood and fell to the ground. Bailey stood over him as he laid dazed on the ground. She grabbed a towel from a nearby towel rail and wrapped it around his throat. Cody could feel what she was doing and he grabbed frantically at the towel and Bailey's hands trying to get her to free him. She pulled hard. Cody hated to do it but he knew he had to. He kicked his free legs and hit Bailey hard in the back. She let go and Cody rolled over and gasped for breath. He stood up and faced her.

"Bailey, please, you know you don't want to do this." He gasped.

"I am gonna kill you Ed." She said.

"I am not Ed, I am Cody. And you are Bailey." He said.

"I am Cassandra." She said.

"No you are not. You are Bailey, leave her alone Cassandra, she isn't your puppet." He called.

"You have to pay for what you did to me."

"I didn't do anything to you." He said as he backed up towards the door. She ran forward and pinned him to the door. She was quick and agile and took Cody off guard. But he was slightly stronger. He pushed her aside and she backed into wash basin. Cody tried to rush for the door again but she pushed him back. He tripped over his own feet and fell backwards hitting his head again. Bailey grabbed him by his collar and dragged him towards the bathtub. Cody felt dizzy but knew he had to try and fight back.

"Help!" He yelled, hoping to get the other attention. Bailey pulled Cody up and pushed him into the bathtub. Cody tried to get up but she struck him on the head. He blacked out. Bailey put the bathplug in and turned the tap on. She pushed him down and watched as the water started to fill the tub. A noise from the halls made her panic. She backed away and went to the door. She put the key in and opened it. She locked it behind her and disappeared down the hallway.

The group, including Bailey, searched the halls for a bathroom. They called Cody's name but there was no answer.

"Keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere." Zack said. They got to a series of doors and London looked to the floor.

"This door is crying." She said.

"What?" Zack asked looking at her. She pointed to the door and the puddle of water flooding onto the carpet of the halls. "What the........" Zack said.

"It has to be a bathroom." Moseby said. He tried the door but it was locked. "Locked." He said. Remembering what happened with Zack and the Library, Moseby started to bang on the door. "Cody!" He yelled.

"You think he is in there?" Zack asked.

"The door to the library was locked after Bailey.........the ghost..........attacked you." Moseby said. "Woody go and find that hammer."

"But I didn't attack Cody." Bailey said.

"We are not saying that, but Cody may be in here." Zack said. Woody returned with the hammer and Moseby started striking the door handle. In seconds it popped off and the door opened. Zack and Moseby gasped when they saw Cody, half submerged in a bathtub, water spilling from the sides and onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Cody!" Zack said rushing to his brother. Moseby and Zack reached into the water and pulled him out. Addison and London raided the cupboards for towels. Moseby lowered Cody to the floor. Zack gently slapped Cody around the cheeks. "Wake up buddy, come on." He said. Cody gently opened his eyes. "Thank god."

"Let's get him out of here and get him dry." Moseby said.

"What happened?" Woody asked. The group helped Cody through to a nearby lounge room and sat him down. The girls wrapped the towels around Cody and tried to warm him up. He was shivering.

"Cody what happened?" Zack asked him. Cody was shivering from head to toe. Addison and Woody had offered to go find him some more clothes while the others tried to warm him up. Cody looked up to Bailey.

"What?" She asked.

"It....was......" Cody started. "You." The others looked from Cody to Bailey.

"Me, but I........."

"It was Chance, she was controlling you, but it was you." Cody said.

"I was asleep, I don't remember anything." Bailey said.

"You sure it was her?" Moseby asked.

"Yeah...........or at least Chance." Cody said. "I woke up and followed you out of the library into the bathroom, the door locked behind me and there you..........she.......was. She attacked me. I don't remember how I ended up in the bathtub."

"I was asleep...........wait...........I woke up on the floor, not on the seat where we fell asleep." Bailey said.

"Seems Chance controlled you to lure Cody away and then returned you so we wouldn't think something was wrong." Moseby said.

"She tried to kill him." Zack said.

"We found these, probably Adams." Woody said handing Moseby a pair of jeans and a jumper.

"Let's get Cody dry and changed into dry clothes." Zack said helping Cody to stand. The two headed over to a corner. Bailey sat down.

"I can't believe I would do that to him." She said. Moseby crouched down and faced her.

"You didn't do this remember. She did." He said.

"I can't keep doing this. I am putting people's lives in danger. I nearly killed Cody." She said.

"It wasn't your fault." London said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I obviously have no control as I don't remember getting up, she can control me like that?.........its scaring me." Bailey said.

"Well its morning now and I have confidence that someone is looking for us by now. They know we were heading to the castle. They will look here first. The driver must have contacted someone by now. It's a matter of time. As soon as we are out of here, we won't have to worry anymore."


	16. A Prodigy

A bit thank you to all that reviewed and your thoughts. Thanks to you all, so many I can't list them.

I have finished writing the story apart from a few lines, So I will carry on posting chapters. And then I will go onto a new story. Once I think of it. I might do a sequel to this one. Not sure yet

Sorry this one is short. Next few will be a bit longer, I promise

Chp 16 A Prodigy.

Cody had changed into some warm dry clothes and rejoined the group. Bailey was sat on a chair, her head in her hands, looking down to the floor. She looked pale as the extent of the events took its toll on her. Cody sat down beside her and put his hand on hers. She looked to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I am doing fine, a bit cold. I am worried about you." He said.

"I am worried about me. If I have no control over her, I am a danger to everyone. I want to leave here. I want to go home." Bailey said.

"We will, soon. Miss Tuttweiler has to be sending help by now. Hopefully they can get in as we obviously can't get out." Cody said.

"What do you think is her deal?" Bailey asked.

"Who Miss Tuttweiler, well she seems........." Cody said.

"Not her, Chance." Bailey queried.

"I don't know. She wants to finish something, that's the reason she is still around and I am guessing it has something to do with her death and this Ed she was dating."

"Well I reckon Ed killed her and his own brother right here in this castle and she wants revenge on him." Bailey said.

"I wonder what happened to Ed? We know Chance and the brother died here but I wonder what happened to him." Cody mused.

"I don't care. I just want her to leave us alone." Bailey said. Cody put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"She will. No one is going to hurt you." He said.

"Guys, you hear that?" Woody asked. The others turned to look at him. He motioned for them to be quiet and they stood and listened. The sound of a flute could be heard again.

"It's the flute again." Cody said.

"What is it with the flute?" Zack asked.

"Wait, I saw that somewhere." Addison said. She rifled through the scrapbooks and papers the group had been looking at. The group surrounded her. "Here look, an article about the family. Cassandra, or Chance, played the flute and was thought to be a prodigy."

"That's not a coincidence." Moseby said.

"And we found Bailey playing the flute." Cody said. The music continued. Woody opened the door and peered out.

"Get back in here Woody." Bailey said.

"It's close." He said.

"If she is playing the flute we can find her and ask her to let us go." London said.

"I don't.............actually that's a good idea." Zack said.

"Well I don't." Cody said. The group looked to him.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Of course I want to get out of here and I want her to leave Bailey alone, but I am scared. She has repeatedly tried to hurt us. She tried to kill me in that bath tub. I just don't want to anger her anymore."

"It's not us angering her Cody. She believes one of us, probably you, is the one that killed her. We need to tell her it wasn't us, it wasn't you. I know you are scared, I am. We all are. But we need to get out of here and while she is still here, she won't let us out." Zack said.

"I can't let her hurt Bailey." Cody said.

"She won't. From now on we all stick together. A group. Keep an eye on each other." Zack said. "Come on buddy, let's go and find this ghost and go home." The group left the room once more and headed into the hallway. The broken glass from the light bulbs was scattered all over the floor. The group moved together as they headed down the hallway and towards the music. It carried on playing and was getting louder. Cody held Bailey's hand tightly and London was close behind Zack. They passed many rooms but the flute music wasn't coming from behind the doors.

"She is leading us into a trap." Woody said.

"Then let her." Zack said. "After the night we have had, I am ready to kick some ass."

"Guys, its coming from in here." Addison said as she stopped by a large set of doors. Moseby made his way to the front of the group. He put his hands on the door handle and took a deep breath as he opened the doors. The group gasped in shock.


	17. One Last Dance

Chp 17. One Last Dance

The room the group was standing in was a giant dining room. A huge table was in the centre of the room, place settings arranged. A big piano was covered in dust in the corner, beside it was a discarded violin. The room was elegant and big enough to hold a dance or lavish affair. The flute music continued around them as they walked in and glared at the big room.

"How did we miss this place?" Cody asked looking at the high ceiling. There seemed to be a strange dust like cloud around the room and Cody couldn't make out what it was.

"Why didn't Adam show us this on the tour he gave us?" Bailey wondered.

"It could be part of the exhibits in the castle." Moseby said.

"But its so far from the actual open part of the castle." Bailey said.

"Maybe Adam has it set up for a reason." Zack wondered.

"This stuff is old, pewter glasses, the china and silver cutlery. It's been here for a long time." London said.

"I wonder why it is still like this then?" Addison asked.

"Maybe something happened and no one wanted to touch it." Woody replied.

"Could be still set up from the night Chance died." Moseby replied.

"This room is gorgeous. I can imagine Chance dancing here with Ed." Bailey said. She walked into the centre of the room and glanced at the big chandelier. "I bet she wore a big dress and danced to lovely music." Bailey started to moved as if she was dancing.

"And wore sparkly things." London added.

"Guys, look." Cody said. The group gasped as they saw a music stand. Hovering above the stand was a long silver shiny flute. It hung there as if being played. The music flowed from it as the key caps moved up and down.

"Ghost!!!" Woody yelled hiding behind Mr Moseby. Cody stepped closer to the mysterious flute. He reached out wanting to tough it. The music stopped and the flute dropped to the floor.

"You stopped my music?" Bailey said. The group looked to her. Cody stepped forward.

"Bailey?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to ask a lady to dance dear Edward?" She said.

"Oh lord, here we go again." London said.

"Bailey, its Cody. Stop dancing." He said. He tried to reach for her but she danced around him.

"I love to dance."

"Bailey!" Cody said putting his hands on her shoulders. She stopped and looked at him.

"Cody?" She asked. "Was she in me again?"

"Afraid so."

"Chance? If that is you please listen to us!" Bailey yelled out.

"Bailey what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Having a little word with Miss BodySnatcher." Bailey replied. "Look lady. We have nothing to do with you, this castle or anything okay. Now open the door and let us out." She yelled. The room was quiet as the group waited for a reply.

"Where did the flute go?" London asked. The group looked over to where the flute had fallen and sure enough, it was gone.

"We scared her off." Zack said.

"So now she decides to leave us alone. Listen to me. These guys are not who you think they are. Open the doors!"

"She isn't listening Bailey." Cody said facing her.

"No, she is still here. Watching us. You all wanted to talk to her now this is our chance." Bailey said. She turned and looked around the room. "We are sorry Ed hurt you but these guys are not him. So quit playing with us and get over it already." The doors of the room slammed shut and the ground jumped in surprise.

"I think she heard you." Zack said.

"Wow scary, I am really scared." Bailey said trying to annoy the ghost. But the room was silent. No music, no noise.

"Maybe she left and slammed those doors behind her." Woody said.

"She needs a good talking too!" Bailey said.

"Well I think we should return to the library now that we have solved the mystery of the music." Moseby said. The group agreed and headed back down the corridor

* * *

Meanwhile on the SS Tipton, Miss Tuttweiler was surrounded by phones and fax machines. When she had failed to get replies from the cellphones of the group, she had called the police. They had told the worried teacher that the group needed to be missing 24 hours but would send someone out to check out the castle. The weather had finally settled down and the police had headed out.

"But the driver said they were heading up there." She said into the phone that she held.

"What can I say? The place is locked up and looks empty. I bet they got there and realised no one was in and headed somewhere else." The officer said on the other end.

"You don't understand, there are 6 children missing. They could all be hurt somewhere, cold, wet."

"We have units out there searching, knocking on doors. But nothing as yet. We are trying to trace the occupant of the castle and see if he has been at home, but my officers couldn't get an answer when they were there."

"I am sure they are there. Mr Moseby would find the nearest safe place and stay until it was safe to leave. They have to be there. Have you spoken with the coach company?"

"We did and the driver hasn't checked in yet. He may have took refuge with the others."

"Then wouldn't that alert you to the fact that something bad might have happened to them." Miss Tuttweiler replied

"I understand how worried you are. We are looking for them. We will find them."

"One of the missing children is London Tipton and her father is one of the richest men in the world. They must be found."

"They will be, trust me." The officer said. Miss Tuttweiler said goodbye and put the phone down. Now she had to call Mr Titpon with the update. She wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

Adam sat in a small dark and cold room and watched the monitors as the group walked through the halls for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had been nearly 18 hours since they had arrived and he was just waiting it out. He needed to wait for the right moment. From the moment he had been woken up in his sleep he knew they were the ones. There was something about the blond boys and the girl called Bailey. He had a desire to be near her, but he was there, in the way.

He could feel the fear and rage build inside of him. He looked down at the photograph in his hand. She was his life and now they would never be together. He needed revenge for what had happened, to him, to her. And the culprit was there, in the castle. With no way out. He now had a chance to confront the ghosts of his past and finally get what he wanted. Adam needed to plan the whole thing before anyone came looking for them.

He would need to get the boy on his own, but how? He had watched as the Americans had tried to get out, had tried to save each other. But if he had his way, no one would leave. They knew everything about Chance, they knew who killed her and they were trying to protect him.

He couldn't let them happen.

He needed to get that twin.


	18. Mirror Image

Sorry this chapter is short. It felt like a good place to end this chapter. I have more exciting things coming up.

Love the reviews. Keep them coming.

I hope to be starting on another story but have no ideas at the mo. So stay tuned.

Chp 18 Mirror Images

The group returned to the library once again, a place they had come to see as a safe place. Bailey had needed to use the bathroom and Cody agreed to wait outside for her. The group didn't want to split up so they waited further down the hall for her.

"Its midday, how come Adam hasn't appeared yet?" Addison asked.

"It sure is funny how he hasn't been around throughout the whole night." London said.

"He must be part of this otherwise he would have appeared." Zack said.

"He might be hurt somewhere." Moseby said.

"Where? We have explored nearly every inch of this place." Woody said. "I bet Chance got him."

"I am inclined to agree with him." Addison said. Cody watched as the group chatted away. He listened at the door making sure Bailey was okay. Inside the bathroom Bailey was stood at the sink. She was taking deep breaths. The night had taken its toll on her and she was exhausted. But she didn't want to let the others know. They had all had a bad night and she didn't want to make a fuss.

"Bailey!" A voice called. But it wasn't Cody. Bailey turned around but there was no one behind her. "Bailey!" It whispered.

"Who's there?" She asked. She looked around the room but saw no one. She realised she must be so tired that she was imagining the voice. She looked in the mirror and gasped as she saw a lady in the mirror. She whirled around and was confronted by the lady. She was white and nearly transparent. Bailey knew who she was. "Chance?"

"I need your help Bailey." She said.

"We need your help. Something is keeping us in this castle and we think it is you. Please open the doors so we can leave."

"I can't. Not until my killer is brought to justice."

"You can't bring him to justice, he isn't here."

"You are with him. He is stood outside the door."

"No, that's Cody my boyfriend. Yeah he looks a lot like Ed and David but they aren't them. Cody is my boyfriend and his brother is Zack."

"I can feel Ed, he is here."

"No he isn't. I am sorry he killed you and that his brother killed himself too but.............." Bailey stopped when she noticed the ghosts face. "What?"

"David killed himself?"

"Yeah, he was found dead in this castle. Your body was never found. What happened?"

"Ed, he was here. We had an argument. He found out I was seeing David behind his back. He stormed off in anger but returned to kill me. I have to have my revenge." She said floating to the door.

"No! Cody isn't Ed. We are 15 year old American kids who are trapped here. The year is 2009."

"Its not 1941?"

"No its not." Bailey replied. "It is sad and tragic what happened but we had nothing to do with it. Please let us leave."

"I can't. Ed has to pay."

"Stop no!"

"He killed me and made David kill himself. He has to pay." She floated to the door and disappeared through the door.

"No!" Bailey yelled she ran to the door and opened it. She saw Cody on the floor, the group rushing to him.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Something came out of the door and ran through me." Cody said.

"Chance, it was her. She was in there. She thinks you are Ed and you killed her. She is coming after you" Bailey said.

* * *

Adam jumped from his chair when he saw the ghostly figure come from the door and through the boy. The camera had caught the incident and he watched as the familiar figure of Chance roamed the hallway. Chance was back and he needed to see her, he needed to tell her he was sorry for what he done. But he needed to get to Ed before Chance did. He had a score to settle with Ed and he didn't want Chance protecting him. Adam found himself going to his desk and opening the top drawer.

"_What am I doing?"_ He thought. _"Why am I going for the gun?"_ Adam could feel a presence in him. Against his will he checked the gun was loaded and put it in his waistband. _"I don't want to hurt them, what is going on?"_

"_You will separate him from the group Adam."_ A voice said in his head.

"I can't" Adam said. "I won't hurt him. Who are you?"

"_It doesn't matter. I need Ed, I have to make him pay for what he did to me. My own brother."_

"What? Who..........are you David?" Adam said to the voice around him.

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is Ed needs to pay for what he did to me. Now go down there and get that boy."_

Adam found himself walking from his office and into the hallways of the upper floor. He headed down the stairs and towards the library.

The gun was in his waistband. He wanted to throw it away but he couldn't do it.

David was inside him and controlling him, just like he saw Chance do with the girl. But he didn't want to hurt the boy. He had nothing to do with this.

But he couldn't control his actions.

He headed to the library.


	19. Hostage

Once again, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Thanks to the loyal reviewers, TSLOD, Elianna22, Wyntirsno, tiger002, and woundedhearts.....enthuastic as usual!

Welcome to the new readers, hope you are enjoying it.

This chp is short too but I wanted to end it where I did, more cliffhangers......you know I love them!

Chp 19 Hostage.

Bailey told the others everything that had happened to her in the bathroom. She explained that Chance did think Cody was Ed and that he had killed her.

"She is going to hurt him we need to get out of here." Bailey said.

"We can't remember." Zack said.

"There has to be a way." Bailey said.

"If we try and break the glass or the door she might start throwing things again." London said.

"We need to risk it, the longer we stay in here the more in danger Cody is." Bailey said.

"I don't fancy going for another flight in the air again." Cody said.

"Would you prefer a ghost trying to kill you?" Bailey pointed out.

"No." Cody replied. "Okay, but how do we get out of here?"

"Like London said, break the glass. If we can't open the doors then we will need to break the windows." Bailey said.

"She will try and stop is again." Woody pointed out.

"I don't care. We have to give it a go." Bailey said. She slipped her hand in Cody's. Zack looked at the pair.

"I agree with Bailey, we have to try again." Zack said. "We can protect ourselves from any flying glass or whatever. Mr Moseby?"

"Well I don't believe in provoking the ghost and putting you all in danger, we do need to get out of here."

* * *

Adam was feeling dizzy as he walked along the corridors. He could feel himself walking but he had no control over it.

He tried many times to remove the gun from his pocket and throw it away but David was a lot stronger and was preventing him from doing it. He passed doors and noticed broken glass and a mess all over the corridor floor.

He didn't want to hurt anyone.

He wished the group had never arrived, he wished he had never allowed them in. If he had known the danger they would be in, he would have warned them. Now here he was, the unwitting slave of a murderous ghost wanting to kill a poor kid. This wasn't going to happen.

Adam summoned all his strength and stopped. David tried to move Adam, but Adam was holding tight.

"_Move_" David said inside Adam.

"_No, I won't let you do this_." Adam replied.

"_You have no choice_." David yelled. Adam put his hands up to his ears as the voice echoed inside. He felt himself being pulled forward. He couldn't stop him. Yards away he could hear voices.

* * *

The group decided to upturn some tables and hide behind them as they threw heavy items at the windows in an attempt to get out. They armed themselves with ornaments, large books and tools they had found. They hurled them at the windows but they bounced off and fell to the floor. The group didn't give up. They retrieved the items each time and keep throwing them hoping to weaken the glass of the big windows.

"Its not working." London called.

"Keep trying, its all we can do." Moseby replied. Large ornaments kept flying towards the windows but failed to crack them.

"They are some of the best made windows I have seen." Cody said.

"No time to admire the craftsmanship Cody, keep throwing." Zack said. He stood up and hurled his stone. A pain shot through his ankle and he fell to the ground. Cody picked up Zack's stone and rushed over to him.

"Stay down, rest." He said.

"No, I have to help." Zack said.

"You are going to be no good to us if you aggravate that ankle. Sit still." Cody demanded.

"Hey, I am older then you and I say I help. Stop being mom and throw." Zack said.

Cody shrugged stood up and hurled his large candle he had been using. It bounced off the glass and flew behind him. He ran over to retrieve it as Zack hurled his ornamental stone. The group gasped as the stone made contact with the window and a crack formed. In seconds it shattered making a hole in the glass.

"It worked." Zack said. The group yelled in excitement and ran to the broken window as the air flowed through.

"You did it Zack." Cody said from the side of the room his candle had landed. A noise behind him made the group stop and turn. The door opened and a figure was stood in front of them.

"Adam?!" They called.

"The ghost didn't get you." Woody said.

"But you are need of a stylist." London said.

"Where have you been?" Moseby asked.

"Its great to see you bud, we thought you had been hurt." Cody said extending his hand out to welcome the man.

But Adam moved quick.

He grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him towards him, he yanked Cody around and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Cody asked in fear as the pain went up his arm.

"I'm sorry. I need you." He said. He pulled the gun out and pointed it towards the group. "No one move, I will hurt him." Adam said.

"Adam, what is going on? Let him go." Moseby said.

"Cody!" Zack yelled as he tried to run forward. Woody pulled him back.

"I am backing out of here with him. No one moves from this room or I hurt him." Adam said. He backed up pulling Cody with him.

"Cody!!" Bailey cried.

Adam looked at the group as he got closer to the door. In a split second he disappeared out of the room with Cody.

"No!" Zack screamed.


	20. Down in the Depths

Once more. Thanks for the reviews.

Sorry its been a while since I updated. Got a new job and been busy with it

But here I am. Enjoy. Short again but I wanted to leave it where I did.

* * *

Chp 20 Down in the Depths.

Zack fell to the floor as the pain in his heart and in his ankle got the better of him. The group ran to him and helped him up. Woody rushed to the door after Adam and Cody.

"Woody get back here." Addison said.

"No, we have to go after them." Zack said. The group helped him to stand but his ankle hurt and he struggled to stand. He tried to head to the door but the others stopped him.

"No Zack, sit and rest." Moseby said.

"Adam has just taken Cody at gunpoint, we have to find him."

"We will, when we have a plan. And you are in not fit state to help." Moseby replied.

"Where did he come from?" Bailey asked. "Where has be been all this time?"

"Planning all this. He must have locked us in, he is working with the ghost." London said.

"If the ghost is in fact real." Woody said.

"She is. London is right, Adam is probably working with the ghost. She might have inhabited him too." Bailey said.

"Or the other one?" Addison said. They looked at her. "Remember, the other brother killed himself in this castle, his spirit could be here too. He could be inside Adam."

"But why would the other brother inhabit Adam, what for?" Bailey said.

"Can we discuss this later, Cody is in danger." Zack said.

"How do we find them?" Woody asked.

"We can't just go and randomly knock on every door. We need to figure out why he has taken Cody and that might lead to where." Moseby said.

"We need to go now." Zack said getting up.

"Sit, you need to rest and we have to work this out. It's the only way we are going to find Cody quickly." Moseby replied.

"Adam has been missing all night and then he shows up with a gun, something isn't right with him." Bailey said.

"He said he needed Cody, why? What for?" Zack asked. "He didn't know we were coming here."

"He could have planned it." Woody said.

"Why? No there has to be another reason." London said.

"Maybe it is Chance, she might have found Adam too and inhabited him as well." Zack said.

"Okay, there is too much inhabiting going on around here. I am lost." London said.

"It makes sense, she has been trying to hurt Cody thinking he is Ed, the person who killed her. So now she has inhabited Adam to actually get him." Zack said. "We need to find them!"

"Maybe we should get the police, the window is open, we can leave and get the police." Woody said.

"No, we are not leaving without him." Zack said.

"Addison, you have been reading all the scrapbooks and diaries, what does it say about the murder?" Moseby asked.

"Not much more then we have already found out. Chance went missing one night and was never found. People believed she was killed but no body was found. Then the brother called David killed himself and the other Ed, disappeared. It is believed he moved abroad." Addison said.

"What does it say about the brothers?" Moseby said.

"Well David was found in the basement, shot in the head, an apparent suicide."

"The basement?" Zack asked.

"Yeah."

"That's a place to start. Come on." Zack said limping to the door.

"Zack wait." Bailey said.

"No, we have waited here long enough, unless you can come up with another plan. We are going." He said. He limped out of the room. The others looked at each other and followed. Moseby grabbed the hammer that lay on the side and ran out of the door.

* * *

Adam pushed Cody along the corridors. Cody tried not to look behind him towards Adam but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"Keep moving."

"Adam, don't do this. You don't know me and I don't know you. What is this all about?"

"Stop with the questions and move." Adam said. Cody stopped. There was something different with Adam, his look, his voice. He sounded different then what he did when they first met him. He spoke in a single tone. It sounded familiar to Cody. He turned to look at Adam. He had the gun in his hand and he looked distant.

"You are not Adam. Who are you?" Cody asked.

"I am Adam."

"No, you are not. Chance?" Cody asked. Adam raised his gun and pointed it at him.

"You have seen her?"

"No, not directly. You know her? Who are you?" Cody asked.

"Keep moving." Adam demanded.

"I think I have the right to find out who is with me right now. I have had my fair share of ghosts tonight."

"What makes you think its a ghost?" Adam asked.

"Chance has been inhabiting Bailey all night, I know how people sound when she is inside. You sound just like it."

"Move it Edward." Adam said. Cody stood and gasped.

"Edward? What? How do you....................I am not him okay." Cody said.

"More lies ha, you have been lying all your life, no more. Now move." Adam shouted. He shoved Cody down the corridor. Cody hoped that the others were following them, but at a distance. He wanted to leave a trail for them to follow but Adam would see him doing it. He just prayed they would get to him. He wondered if he could try and make a break for it. But Adam knew this castle a lot more then he did, if he was in control of his own body. Adam told him to turn down corridor after corridor and Cody try to make a mental note of the route they were going. After a while of walking Adam told him to stop at a door. Adam opened it and instructed Cody to go in. They were at the top of a set of stairs, but that was all Cody could see . It was dark and Adam flipped a light switch on.

"Down." He said. Cody headed down the stairs and into what looked like a basement.

"The basement. Why are we down here?" Cody asked.

"To end it all."


	21. Musical Ghosts

Chp 21 Musical Ghosts

Zack was having trouble walking fast so the others caught up with him in seconds.

"Do you even know where the basement is?" Bailey asked.

"No, but there was a map in the tour part of the castle. I say we go to that and find out where the basement is." Zack said.

"And what do we do when we get there?" Woody asked.

"We make him give Cody back." Zack said.

"How?" Bailey said stopping Zack. "He has a gun and we have a hammer and London's sharp shoes."

"I don't know okay. I just want to get down there as fast as I can and we can figure out what to do when we get down there." Zack said. The group rushed through the halls and soon got to the section reserved for tours. There was family photos, artefacts and objects doted around the halls. It looked more like a museum. Zack rushed from wall to wall looking at the paintings and posters trying to get to the map he had seen before. He stopped when he got to what he was looking for.

"Here, we are here on the map and there is a corridor that leads to the basement. It's not far." Zack said.

"Look, it's that diary again." London said pointing out the display they had seen earlier.

"It's Chance's." Woody said pointing out the name signed in the corner of a page. Mr Moseby stepped forward and smashed the glass on the display case and pulled the diary out.

"What was that for?" Addison asked.

"We need to know as much as we can about this Chance, this might help. Look, she has been writing in it up until she died." Moseby said. He glanced through it and looked to the group.

"What?"

"That's my diary." Bailey said. The group looked at her.

"Bailey?" Zack asked. She stepped closer to him.

"What are you all doing with my diary." She said.

"Chance listen to me. I know you are mad at Ed for killing you and want to hurt him but Cody isn't him. Tell me where you have taken him?" Zack asked her.

"No where, you are here. You have the cheek to trick me." She said

"No, it isn't me or Cody. We are twins but not the twins you knew. Where is Cody?" Zack asked again. "Where is Ed?"

"I..........I don't know." She said. "Give me my diary."

"You were seeing both Ed and David. We understand that. Ed found out and killed you. We have nothing to do with that. Tell us where you have taken him." Moseby said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bailey replied.

"You really don't know?" Woody asked. Bailey looked blankly at him.

"I need to get my revenge on him." She said.

"You help us find Cody and we can discuss the revenge thing." London said. Moseby nudged her to keep quiet.

"No, no revenge. We want to find Cody and so do you. Help us." Zack said.

"David?" Bailey said.

"What?" Moseby asked. "David isn't here."

"I can sense him. He is back." She said.

"Back? What? Where?" Zack asked putting his hands on Bailey's arms. She shoved him away.

"My David is here. He came for me." She said. "You are stopping me from getting to them."

"No we are not, go. Go to them." Zack said.

"What are you doing Zack?" Woody asked.

"Don't you see. Addison was right. Adam is inhabited by David. He too wants revenge on Ed and he thinks Cody is Ed. That is why he took him. We have to follow Bailey, she will lead us to Cody." Zack said. "Chance, go to him." He said to Bailey. He looked at the farm girls eyes, she looked distant and was staring at Zack. Bailey wasn't there right now, it was just Chance. And she would lead them to Cody.

Cody watched as Adam paced up and down in front of him. He was sat on a chair in the middle of the basement, his hands tied in front of him. Adam had locked the basement door. The man was pacing around Cody, looking at him on occasion.

"Where is she?" He kept muttering.

"Who? Chance?" Cody had asked over and over again.

"She should have followed you here. I need to see her."

"How do you know her? Have you seen her ghost around here too?" Cody asked him. Adam stood and looked at him but didn't say a word to him. He carried on pacing.

"She will come to me. I know she will." He paced around and Cody thought he would get dizzy with watching him.

"Chance has inhabited my girlfriend. She is here I am sure she will come." Cody said.

"You." Adam said. Cody looked confused. "You................have a girlfriend? What about Chance?"

"Excuse me?" Cody asked.

"You loved her, we both did. And now you have someone else."

"I never loved Chance.............she is a ghost, she is dead." Cody said. Adam stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" He said. "I have been here waiting for her. When she shows she is only here for a while. I don't get a chance to see her, to tell her.............."

"What?" Cody asked.

"That I loved her so much. She should have been with me all along. I would have done anything for her."

"You loved her...........how could you? She died years ago." Cody said.

"I always loved her. Even when I watched you two plan your future together. The house the family. I sat and watched it all."

"Me? No, its not me. How could you..................oh my god. You aren't Adam. You are David." Cody said.

"Who did you think I was?" He said getting closer to Cody.

"Adam I know you can hear me, fight it. David is controlling you. You don't want to do this." Cody said hoping to get through to Adam. If he could get Adam to fight David off. He would be free. But Adam just stood and looked at him.

"Adam isn't here any more. It's just me and you dear brother."

"I am not your brother. I have a brother called Zack. He is going to find me down here. I am not Edward." Cody said again.

"You think you can get away with it all, with what you did, by pretending you are not him."

"I am not pretending." Cody said. He was beginning to get scared by Adam's tone and he was quietly praying for the others to find him before Adam done something silly.

"Ed, you ruined it all. If it wasn't for you, none if it would have happened. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

* * *

The group followed Bailey as she walked through the halls of the castle. She was leading them through the halls they had been through many times over the past day. Zack was ignoring the pain in his ankle as he half walked and half limped through the halls. It wasn't long before Bailey stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"David?" She asked as she stood near a door.

"This door?" Zack asked. All of a sudden Bailey shook her head and fell back against the wall.

"Bailey?" Moseby asked.

"Chance is scared. She doesn't want to go down there." Bailey said.

"Is she gone from you?" Zack asked.

"I am here." A voice said. The group turned to see the pretty ghost in front of them.

"ghhhoooossst" Woody yelled hiding behind Mr Moseby.

"What is wrong Chance?" Bailey asked.

"They are down there. But I can't............" She said.

"Why not?" Moseby asked.

"I.........I am.............I" She stumbled. Bailey knew what she meant.

"She died there." Bailey said.

"Down there? Where Adam has taken Cody?" Zack asked.

"No, not down there." Chance said. "But something isn't right down there. I feel scared."

"Then we go without you, I am not standing around here while he has Cody." Zack said.

"He won't hurt him." Chance said. "David was a gentle giant."

"I don't care. He has made Adam kidnap Cody. We have to get in there." Zack said. He turned around and tried the door. It was locked. He pushed against it but it wasn't moving. He banged hard.

* * *

Cody and Adam jumped when they heard a noise at the door. Cody realised what was going on.

"Zack!" he yelled. Behind the door Zack heard his brother call.

"Cody!" Zack called. Adam panicked as Cody called to his brother. He stood behind the seated Cody and clasped his hand over the twin's mouth.

"No talking." He whispered. The banging continued as Zack tried to open the door.

"Cody!..............Adam let him go." Zack called.

"Adam listen to me. That young boy is not who you think he is. You don't want to hurt him." Moseby said calling through the door. There was no answer.

"Chance talk to him." Bailey said to the ghost.

"I can't. He will be shocked to see me."

"He knows you are around, that is why he has taken Cody. Please talk to him." Zack asked. "You can go in the room. Please."

"We are talking to a ghost, anyone else think this is strange?" Woody asked. The others looked at him. "What?"

"He is David. Speak to David." Zack said. Chance looked at the faces of all the group.

"Okay." She said.

"Promise me you won't hurt him. Remember he is my brother not Ed." Zack said.

"I promise." She said. She glided through the door and disappeared from view. Zack looked back to Bailey and noticed she looked pale.

"Bailey?" he asked. The group surrounded her.

"You look terrible, don't worry I have some make up." London said.

"What's wrong?" Moseby asked.

"I don't feel good." She said.

"Sit, rest." Addison said to her. She sat on the floor and put her head in her hands. Zack went back to the door and tried to listen to what was going on.


	22. Shots In the Dark

Thanks once more for the reviews. I love them

Sorry this one is short, needed to leave it where I did

Chp 22. Shots in the Dark.

In the basement Adam was still stood behind Cody. His hand still over his mouth. But the two were in shock as they saw a white glowing figure appear through the door. Adam let his hand fall from Cody's mouth.

"Chance." He said.

"David my love, what are you doing?" She asked looking at Cody.

"I needed to see you." He said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have been waiting for you. Inhabiting the owners and other men who lived here in hope you would appear." He said. "I was also waiting for him to return. I knew he would."

"Cody!" Screams came from behind the door. The banging continued.

"You can't have him, he is mine. I have waited for him." Chance said.

"Woah there, I am not this Ed." Cody said starting to realise the pair were fighting over him. "Maybe I should just let you guys fight this out." He went to get up but Adam put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the chair.

"He needs to pay for what he has done." Adam said.

"He will, I will make sure of that." Chance said. "That is what has kept me here. Hoping to see him again. To get my revenge"

"Damn that ghost." Zack said from behind the door he had been listening at. "I thought she understood that Cody wasn't Ed? She is talking about hurting him."

"Maybe she is trying to trick Adam." Moseby said.

"I have had enough of this. Woody, kick this door down."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't." Zack said. Woody looked at the expression on his friends face. Between him and Moseby they took a few goes at the door. After the 4th try the door handle cracked and the door opened slightly. The group rushed through and down the stairs.

"Zack?" Cody called. The group froze half way as they noticed Adam stood behind Cody, the gun resting on Cody's shoulder.

"Get out!" Adam yelled at the group

"Adam, don't do this." Zack said. The ghost turned to look at the group. In a split second she glided over to Bailey and went inside her. Bailey doubled over in pain but recovered in seconds. She looked at the faces of the group and then to Adam and Cody. She pushed through Zack, Woody, Addison and Moseby and ran down the stairs towards Adam and Cody. She stood facing them.

"Let me have him David." She demanded. "I need to do this."

"Chance no. You promised me." Zack said.

"Back off. We deserve our revenge. We were the ones hurt by this." She said. "He needs to pay for killing us." Chance glared at the group on the stairs.

"Ed didn't kill you." Addison blurted out. Zack looked to her.

"I saw him. He was there." Chance said.

"He may have been there but he didn't kill you." Addison said. "David did."

"Addison what are you..........?" Zack began to ask.

"How did you know?" Adam asked. Chance looked to him in shock.

"What?" Chance asked. She had turned her back on the others and they tried to step further down the stairs while she was distracted. Moseby had stood in front of the youngsters as Chance whipped around and saw them advancing on her. She raised her hands and an array of boxes, nails, and tools flew off the walls and shelves around the basement. They flew over the group as they ducked down. Woody covered Addison while Moseby tried to cover them all. Cody could only raise his bound hands in front of his face. Chance turned back to Adam.

"What is she talking about David?" Chance demanded.

"I.........I didn't mean it Cassandra. I loved you, more then you know."

"Mean what!" She yelled as she stood in front of Adam and Cody. Cody could see the anger in Bailey's eyes, but it wasn't her. It was Chance. Even though he knew it wasn't Bailey in control, he was afraid of her. Of what she might or could do.

"It was an accident." Adam said.

"You did it? You killed me?" She asked.

"I saw you and Ed together talking. I thought you walked away. I watched a figure just standing there and I was so angry. I ran forward in rage to go for Ed, but it was you. I didn't mean it." Adam said.

"You done it. Why?" She asked.

"I thought you were Ed. I was mad at him for arguing with you that night, for saying you would regret cheating on him. He knew about us and was going to hurt you. I wanted to stop him. I picked up a knife and walked the halls as I heard you yelling. I thought it was Ed."

"Well I wasn't." She yelled back.

"You fell in my arms, bleeding. You died in seconds. I wish I could turn back the time and save you."Adam said. He let his guard down and moved from Cody. Cody could see that Adam was distracted by Bailey. He got up slowly. Zack and Moseby edged closer to him as he tiptoed towards them.

"Ed didn't kill me." Chance said with dismay.

"No, but he killed me." Adam said. "He does deserve to die. Why should he be alive when we are both dead." Behind him Cody stepped closer to the outreached hands of Zack and Moseby. As he got closer Adam turned around and saw Cody moving. He raised his gun, pointed it at Cody and took a shot.


	23. A Body Of Truth

Thanks for the lovely reviews and a special welcome to Waldojeffers. Thanks for joining us

I am hoping to start a new SLOD story but am short of ideas at the mo. Any ideas?

In the meantime, here is the next chapter with yet another cliff hanger........I am evil!

Chp23 A Body of Truth

Everyone in the room ducked as the sound of the gun went off. Moseby pulled Zack down while Woody stuck close to Addison. Cody had dove to the floor as the bullet headed to him. It hit the wall behind him. He tried to get up but Adam reached over and pulled him up. He abruptly yanked him clear of Zack and put his arm around Cody's neck. He pulled him over to the side of the basement, away from everyone else.

"Adam stop it!" Zack yelled.

"Its not Adam, it's David." Woody said. Bailey stepped closer to Adam and Cody.

"He killed you?" She asked. Adam pressed the gun into Cody's neck.

"He is to blame for all of this." Adam said.

"Adam don't!" Moseby called.

"What happened David?" Zack asked trying to calm him down.

"Edward found me cradling you that night. Your blood was on my hands. He knew I had killed you. We knew your family would think we have killed you to get your money, so we decided to hide it, to hide you. Edward knew we were seeing each other and he refused to speak to me after. I tried to make up with him. But he refused."

"Can you blame him?" Zack asked. Adam ignored him and stared at Bailey. He still held tightly onto Cody.

"The night I died Edward sent word to me that he wanted to meet me here. He said it was about you. He was mad, so mad. He had found out about the baby and how you had confessed to it being mine. He was angry at us, at your family for housing me and keeping me in their family while we pretended to search for you. I felt guilty at hiding the truth and told Edward I was going to confess. But that didn't matter to him. Even when I told him I would take all the blame. He had a gun." Adam stopped for a second and looked at Cody. He turned him around so he could face him. The gun jammed in Cody's ribs.

"You chased me down here, you were like a crazed killer. I begged for forgiveness.........."

"I didn't do this." Cody cried.

"You caused all this. If you hadn't have found out about us in the first place.........." Adam said.

"Why did he want to meet you down here?" Moseby asked.

"This is where we.............it is where.............." Adam stumbled.

"Where Chance's body is." Addison said.

The group looked at her.

"She is afraid to come down here. David has brought Cody down here. That has to be it."

"Is that right? Is this where Chance's body is?" Zack asked.

"We didn't know where to take her. I wanted to call for help but Ed refused. He wanted to hide it all, hide her." Adam said.

"Where is she?" Woody asked.

"I don't..............I don't remember." Adam said.

"That is why you have brought him down here, to confront what has happened. But Cody isn't part of this." Zack said. Adam looked around the room and into the eyes of Cody.

"David please." Cody pleaded.

"David look at him. Edward was 20, Cody is only 16. We are American, not English. We are not who you think." Zack said. Adam looked to Zack then back to Cody.

"No" He said.

"You know it. You died many years ago, you are a ghost inhabiting that poor man. Making him do your dirty work. Edward isn't here, he is long gone. Get over it." Zack said.

"But he is here." Adam said with a confused look.

"No he isn't. We just look like you and your brother. We are twins too. Please believe us." Zack said. Adam looked at Zack and then to Cody. He looked over to Bailey who looked at him lovingly.

"I wanted Ed to be here, to see him confront what he did. But I was confused too. Let him go." She said. Adam looked at her, she put her hand on his cheek. "David. Do it for me. For us." She said. Adam glared at her eyes and slowly lowered the gun that had been stuck in Cody's ribs. Cody backed up a step, not wanting to freak him. But Adam just looked at him. Zack and Moseby reached forward and pulled Cody back. Zack pulled him into his safe arms while Mr Moseby untied the rope around Cody's wrists. The brothers hugged in relief.

"He isn't Ed?" Adam asked.

"No he isn't. I know that now." Chance said.

"Then why did you make Bailey attack me?" Zack asked her.

"I was confused, you both look like Ed and David." She said.

"I need my revenge." Adam said.

"No, you don't. Not here, not now and not with this boy." Chance said. Adam looked from her to the others. Zack was holding onto Cody as Adam's eyes fixed on him.

"He ruined our lives together Chance. We could have been happy together, us and the baby." Adam said.

"We could have, but that is all in the past now." She said.

"No! You are here again, I am here and he is not going to ruin it for us now!! Not ever again!!!" Adam yelled. He pushed past her and ran towards the twins. Mr Moseby tried to stop him but Adam punched him and he fell into Woody. Zack stepped in front of Cody but Adam was quick. He hit Zack, who fell down, and grabbed Cody's arm pulling the youngster from his brother's grip. Cody tried to fight him off but Adam flashed his gun again.

He dragged him from the basement kicking and screaming.

London screamed as she watched Cody being taken again.

"Cody!!" Zack cried.


	24. Cody Martin aka James Bond

Guys, I am in such a good mood as I have discovered this has been nominated for an award. So as I am in such a good mood.

Another chapter for you. Ohhh 2 in one day. I must be happy

Chp24 Cody Martin aka James Bond.

Woody helped Mr Moseby to stand while London and Addison rushed to Zack. Bailey looked to the group as she felt the spirit of Chance once again leave her.

"Guys?" She asked.

"No time, we got to follow." Zack said grabbing her hand and running after Adam and Cody. In front of them Cody was trying to pry Adam's hand from his wrist as he was being dragged along.

"Let go of me." Cody said. He pulled on Adam's fingers but Adam held on tight.

"You are not going to get away with this Ed. Not anymore." Adam said.

"Please don't! I am Cody." Cody pleaded. But Adam carried on dragging him through the halls. He could here the calls of Zack and the others behind them but Adam was ignoring them. Cody recognised the halls they were passing through and the door Adam had arrived at. He pushed Cody through the door and into the music room. He threw Cody to the floor. The events of the night had taken its toll and Cody and he was aching all over. He laid on the floor trying to muster the energy to get up. Adam locked the door and listened to the sounds in the corridor. He could hear the footsteps of the others as they ran through the halls on their desperate search for the boy. He knew they would hear the boy if he called out. Adam could hear the voices as they got closer. He looked over to Cody who was getting up. Adam ran to him and dragged him over to the corner of the room. Adam placed his hand over Cody's mouth again and held onto his arm.

"Not a word." He whispered. Cody tried to prise the hand off his mouth but Adam was strong. Cody could hear the voices in the distance. It was Zack. He tried to scream but the sound was muffled. The two stood in silence as the voices past them by. The got quieter and Adam listened to them fade into the distance. When he was sure they were gone, he let go of Cody. Cody took that as his chance. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Zack!!" He yelled. Adam swiped his hand across Cody's cheek and he fell to the floor.

"I said not a word."

The gang were beginning to get worried. They had lost the trail of Adam and Cody. The group were tired and out of breathe. Zack rested against a wall and rubbed his ankle. The others stopped to take a break.

"Does it hurt?" Moseby asked.

"Like hell." Zack replied. "But nothing compared to this pain in my heart."

"We will find him, we found him once, we will do it again." Moseby said.

"Where? If you haven't noticed, this castle is huge and Adam knows it better then us." Zack said.

"Addison, you still got that diary?" Moseby asked. Addison had held onto the diary they had got from the display case. The group gathered around her.

"If we had gotten this earlier, we would have learnt so much. She writes about the affair, all the times she was with David. Probably why it is locked up in that cabinet at an innocent page. No one wanted to show the truth."

"But surely if she wrote it in there, her family would have known about the affair and might have figured someone killed her and David." Woody asked.

"Adam said this was recently given to them. Someone must have taken this when the family moved out. No one would have really known." Addison said.

"Maybe Ed took it with him to stop people learning about Chance and David." London said.

"Who cares? That doesn't help us find Cody." Zack said.

"Maybe it will. Adam, I mean David, took Cody to the basement. Where he died and they hid Chance's body. What if he has taken Cody to another place that is important to him and Chance." Addison suggested.

"Like where?" Zack said.

"She writes about a lot. A meeting at a bench outside, a time in the outhouse, a dance at a party. Wait......." Addison said.

"Waiting." London replied.

"What?" Zack asked.

"This section is about how she first discovered feelings for David. She was practising her flute in the music room and David heard her and came in and complimented her. She said he was sweet and kind. And for the first time she was seeing a different side to him. And then I remember reading a page...........here. The second from last page. She writes that she arranged to meet David in the music room to tell him of the baby. Its dated the night of the murder." Addison said.

"So she had told David of the baby before her murder." Moseby said.

"We don't know if she actually did, she might not have gotten the chance." Bailey said. The group looked at Bailey.

"Bailey, you back with us?" London asked.

"I think.

"Okay, once again who cares. The music room is back there, let's head there." Zack said.

"Wait. David is obviously really mad at Ed for everything, we need to find a way of convincing him to let it go." Bailey said.

"We have been trying, what else do you expect us to do?" Zack asked.

"They both need to move on." Bailey said.

"You would have thought they might have moved on after learning that it was David that killed Chance and Ed that killed David. What more could they be holding on for?" Zack asked.

Cody had stayed on the floor looking at Adam who had sat near him, leant against a wall, his head buried in his hands. Cody put a hand to his stinging cheek making sure he wasn't bleeding. But he noticed cuts over his hands and arm and had no idea where they had come from.

"Why did you do it?" Adam spoke. Cody looked at him and Adam raised his head. "Why?"

"David, listen to me............this is not what you think." Cody said. "You are dead, Chance is dead. You are ghosts. You need to move on. Leave Adam's body."

"You always had an active imagination."

"I am not Ed!!" Cody yelled getting angry. "Look at me and look at yourself. If we are meant to be brothers.....twins, we should look alike." Cody pointed to a mirror in the corner. "Look." To Cody's surprise Adam got up and walked over to the mirror. He glared at the reflection and then back to Cody. He looked back at his own reflection and began touching his face, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is this? I don't understand." Adam said. Cody got up and walked up beside him.

"If I am Ed, we should be identical. I am not. That blond boy downstairs is my brother. I am not your brother." He said. Adam turned and looked at him. Cody knew he was getting through to him, he just needed to work harder. "This is 2009. What happened to you and Chance happened many years ago. Me and my friends were staying here to hide from the weather. We have nothing to do with this." Adam brought his hand up to Cody's face. Cody flinched as he thought Adam would strike him again. But Adam felt Cody's cheek and features. He was getting through to him.

"Ed?" Adam asked.

"No, I am Cody."

"No, no no NO!!!!" Adam started to yell. He pushed Cody down and threw his gun at the mirror. It shattered and Cody covered himself as the shards flew above him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Isn't ruining our lives enough for you?" He yelled at Cody.

"I didn't ruin your life. It was all Ed. You are mad at him and if I knew where he was I would get him here and make him answer to what he has done."

"You don't deserve to live. Chance is dead, I am dead yet you live." Adam looked to the gun that had landed on the floor amongst the broken mirror pieces. Cody was close to it. He noticed that Adam was looking at it. Adam rushed for it at the same time as Cody who had channelled his inner James Bond and had rolled over hoping to get to it. But Adam had gotten there first. He picked up the gun and kicked Cody in the chest. Cody doubled over in pain as he laid wriggling on the floor.


	25. Will The Real Ed Please Stand Up

Woah, am I spoiling you guys. Another update in as many days!! But I am so happy to be nominated for an award as well as my other Suite Life story.

I want to say thanks to ALL my reviewers, there are so many to list but special mention goes to Elianna22, woundedhearts, waldojeffers, man of faith, girl you don't know, tiger002, TSLOD, wyntirsno, fanatic-esined............oh so many. Just can't mention you all.

So to reward you all. Here is another chapter. It's short but I HAD to leave it there. You know how I love my cliffys

Chp 25 Will The Real Ed Please Stand Up?

Zack had tried running as fast as he could back to the music room but his ankle was hurting and Moseby and Woody had caught up to him as he took a break, leaning against a wall.

"Wait here, we will go." Moseby said.

"No. I have to go." Zack said.

"That ankle is getting worse, you will be no good to us or Cody." Moseby replied.

"No! I am going to get my brother back. These ghosts have outstayed their welcome and Adam needs a good beat down." Zack said.

"Remember, Adam isn't in control of what he is doing, just like Bailey isn't when Chance is inside her." Addison said.

"Is Chance with you now Bailey?" Zack asked looking at her.

"No, she has gone somewhere." Bailey replied.

"Probably off to go back on her word to us." Zack said.

"She is a ghost, you really think you can trust her?" Woody said.

"No, but she is our only hope." Bailey said. "She is the only one who can get through to David and get him to leave Adam's body."

"Doesn't mean we can't try as well." Zack said. He hobbled down the hallway and found the door to the music room. He reached for the handle but Moseby put his hand on Zack's outstretched hand. "What?"

"We need to be sure he is in there and then figure out how we are going to get him back without hurting him."

"He is in there." Said a voice as a figure floated through the air beside them.

"Geez, couldn't you warn us when you appear." Woody said.

"How do you know?" Zack asked. "You could be tricking us."

"I am not tricking you. I have been in this place for too long. Its time for me to leave. I want to help you get your brother back, I want to go. I followed David and your brother. David is ready to kill him."

"Then why haven't you stopped him rather then sit and watch." Zack said.

"Your brother nearly got through to him but he freaked." Chance said.

"Get in there, talk to him." Bailey said.

"Please Chance." Zack pleaded. Chance nodded and glided through the door.

"Okay, now how to WE get through the door." London wondered.

"Maybe we can help." A voice said from behind them.

The group whirled around and were shocked to see Miss Tuttweiler and an old gentleman.

"Emma." Moseby said.

"Thank god we found you. Is everyone okay?" Emma asked.

"No, Zack needs medical attention and Cody is being held in there by a ghost." Moseby said.

"A ghost?" Emma asked.

"Long story." Moseby said.

"Oh, this is Arthur the gardener and handyman. I managed to get hold of him when I couldn't get any answer from the phones here." Emma said.

"Now everyone has been greeted, can we get in there and save Cody please." Zack asked.

"Oh then you will need these." Arthur said. He pulled some keys from his pocket and went to the lock. Inside the room Adam was stood over Cody who was coughing away the pain from the kick. Adam had the gun pointed at Cody who was trying to cover his face. No one saw the spirit of Chance enter the room.

"David, stop it." She said. Adam looked up.

"Chance, you came back." He said.

"I had to. We need to finish this." She said. Adam looked back to Cody.

"I am, for both of us." He said.

"That's not the way. I have been angry for so long, and so have you. Its time to forget it all and move on." She said. Adam looked around as he heard a key in the lock of the door. The door opened and the others rushed in. Adam panicked and pulled Cody up off the floor. He brought his arm around the young mans neck and put the gun against his head.

"Wait!" Zack yelled.

"Let Chance handle this." Bailey said.

"It's time to forgive and forget. I was angry at Ed for killing me, but now I know it was you, I am not angry anymore. I know you didn't mean it." She said.

"But he..........he killed me. He was horrible to you that night. He made me do it. I wanted to kill him but it was you............he made me do it and I hate him for it."

"Hate Ed, not Cody." Chance said.

"But he............." Adam said.

"He isn't Ed. Let him go." Chance said. Cody was looking at Zack, fear in his eyes. Zack was trying to reassure him with his eyes but both boys were afraid. Cody winced as Adam pushed the gun a bit closer.

"He needs to pay........I have waited so long for Ed to return."

"That's not Ed. I am." The old man said.


	26. The Mystery Of The Murder

Once again, thanks for the reviews.

Chp 26 The Mystery of the Murder.

Everyone in the room was in shock as Arthur stepped forward. Cody was trying to pull Adam's arm from around his neck as the man was distracted, but he was strong. Chance had turned around and was looking at the old man.

"Did I miss something?" London asked.

"No London, we all did." Woody said.

"Excuse us." Zack said as he stood near Arthur. The old man was looking at Chance.

"Cassandra, it is me Ed." He said. Chance glided over to him and looked at him.

"Ed?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh my god, you are so different." Chance said.

"Old!" London said. Bailey looked at her.

"Its nice to see a reunion but can we do something about the freak with the gun on my brother." Zack said. Ed looked from Chance to Adam.

"Hey brother, long time." Ed said.

"It can't be you." Adam said.

"It is. I couldn't leave this place. I have been working here for many years."

"You must be like 80 odd now?" Bailey asked.

"89."

"Wow, you look good for it." London said.

"David, its time to end this. You are mad at me. Not the boy. Let him go."

"Why did you do it Ed? You killed me." Adam asked.

"I was angry. I found Cassandra's diary and read about the baby and everything. I thought I could forgive you for sleeping with her. But finding out about the baby. I was angry, so angry. I just wanted to scare you." Ed said. Adam looked at Ed with love and anger.

"To scare me?? You killed me."

"I was angry. But that is in the past. This is the present. This boy is not part of this and neither is the poor lad you are inhabiting. Leave him and move on."

"But how can I? You ruined everything. I finally get a chance to be with Chance and you show up again."

"You need to move on." Ed said.

"How? How can I?" Adam asked as he loosed his grip slightly on Cody. Zack noticed that Adam was flagging and he gently stepped a bit closer to Cody.

"Chance has to decide who she really loved." Bailey said stepping forward. "I felt it when she was inside of me. She has that decision to make and it's hurting her until she does. Chance, you have to. It could help you both move on and end this all." Bailey said looking at the ghost. Chance looked from Ed to Adam.

"I loved them both." She said.

"I know you did. But David has to hear it and so do you. " Bailey said. Chance looked at Adam and glided closer to him and Cody.

"David. I love David. I always did. I was going to see him that night and tell him about the baby and that I was going to leave Ed for him. Ed knew I was waiting for someone and we got into an argument. I told him I was going to leave him. That was why we were arguing." She said.

"I was in shock and rage. I stormed off and left her there." Ed said.

"And that was when I came up and............." Adam said.

"Ed, I am sorry but it was David I loved." She said looking at the old man.

"I know and I understand, that's all in the past now." He said. Chance turned to Adam.

"David, I loved you. You need to forgive your brother and be with me." She said. Adam looked at her. All of a sudden Adam began to shake. Cody used this as his chance and he ducked down. The group watched in awe as a glowing spirit ascended from Adam. As it did, Adam crumpled to the ground beside Cody. Zack rushed forward and knelt down hugging Cody. Moseby rushed forward and retrieved the gun. Above them the spirits of David and Chance floated together.

"Oh my god. He does look like Zack and Cody." Woody said. Zack and Cody looked up to the spirits. David looked down to Cody.

"I am sorry." He said. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not really." Cody replied. David turned to his much older brother.

"I have been so mad for so long. I forgive you." David said. "I am with Chance now, the one thing I always wanted."

"And I finally got to see you both one more time. I am sorry David. It hurt me so much to leave you there that night, I was sick. I just ran. But I needed to be close to you both. I heard of the ghost sightings here and had to come back, to see you."

"I did love you Ed, so much but............." Chance said.

"You loved David too. I understand that now." Ed said. "It's okay. Go be with each other." The group looked to the spirits above them. David and Chance looked at each other with immense love in their eyes.

"You ready?" David asked. Chance looked to Bailey.

"Thank you Bailey. I hope you understand why I did what I did."

"I do." She said. Chance looked at the others and then back to David. All of a sudden the spirits floated high above the group and disappeared through the ceiling. The shocked others glanced around the room. It was over. Zack looked to his brother and pulled him closer.

"Ah Zack, you are squeezing me to death here." Cody said.

The group along with Miss Tuttweiler and Ed headed back to the lounge. Zack refused to let go of Cody and Cody insisted on helping his brother to hobble to the lounge.

"So is everyone okay?" Emma asked.

"Bumps, bruises and exhausted. But okay." Moseby said.

"The police and ambulance is on its way." Emma said.

"Guess I need to face up to what I have done." Ed said.

"Why? You saved my life. What happened is in the past. I sure won't tell anyone." Cody said.

"I need to pay for what I have done, after all these years." Ed said.

"I am sure you have paid for it all these years." Cody said. "You saved my life."

"He did indeed but he committed a crime.........." Moseby said.

"Come on Mr Moseby, Ed is 89 and has been living with this guilt for all these years. Telling the police is pointless now. He saved Cody." Zack said.

"It's okay boys. I need to face up to it." Ed said.

"But it's not fair." Bailey said.

"I have lived my life, David didn't get a chance and that was all my fault." Ed said.

"What made you come back here?" Adam asked.

"I needed to come back, I heard of the ghost sightings many years ago and knew it was them. I just had to see them so I offered my services as a handyman around here."

"I never knew, all these years of you being here and I never knew." Adam said.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"Were you the one that donated the diary?" Bailey asked.

"No, I did take it with me when I left the night of her murder. I wanted something of hers. I didn't look at it until a few months later. That is where I read she was pregnant with David's baby. I went into a rage and that is when.............."

"You arranged to meet David and killed him?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. After that I sent it to her family. They must have donated it back." Ed said.

"I am sorry Cody, I didn't mean to hurt you." Adam said looking at the youngster.

"I know you didn't. It was David. What is the last thing you remember before David inhabited you?" Cody asked.

"I had just said tonight to you all and headed to bed. My room was freezing. Then I felt like I was dreaming, confused and scared."

"Exactly like me when Chance inhabited me." Bailey said.

"I do remember watching a tv monitor and David forcing me to grab that gun. I really am sorry Cody."

"From what I saw with Bailey, I knew you couldn't control yourself." Cody said.

"Well even if we did tell the police I am not sure they will believe our story anyway, so your secret is safe with me Ed." Mr Moseby said.

The police and paramedics arrived and the group were being seen too. They decided not to tell the truth, knowing no one would believe the story. They explained that they had just stayed in the castle for safety and lost track of time. Even though the police noticed the broken window and broken ornaments all over the place, Adam explained it away by blaming the weather. Ed had remained quiet throughout the whole time. Cody and Zack were looked at by the paramedics and declared almost fit. They redressed Zack's ankle and insisted he rest for a few days. Adam offered to cook a meal for them as they waited for transport to the ship. For the first time in days the group were finally able to relax. They sat around talking and eating.

"Man that was a cool night." Woody said.

"Cool? Bailey possessed by a ghost, me and Cody attacked, Mr Moseby thrown across the hall, Cody almost drowning. Yeah cool." Zack said.

"But we got to see real ghosts. Next time we have to write a project for history, I am going to write about this place." Woody replied.

"So, are you going to use any of this for the tours of the castle Adam?" Bailey asked.

"No, the groups love the mystery of the murder. I think I will let the ghosts rest. Maybe Ed can help with..............hey where did he go?" Adam said as he noticed the older man was missing from the room.

"And what a surprise, Cody is gone too. When we get back to the boat I am going to by a bell to put around his neck." Zack said. As the group were talking Cody had headed out the door as he saw Ed creep away. He followed him down the hallway.

"You okay Ed?" Cody asked him. Ed turned around.

"I am not sure." He said. He stepped closer to Cody. "I don't believe how much you look like me and David when we were that age."

"Guess that is why Chance went after us, we looked like you two and she thought we were."

"I am sorry you got mixed up in all this." Ed said as he sat on a bench in the hallway. Cody sat beside him.

"Well trouble seems to follow me and my brother around so I am not surprised." Cody said.

"After all these years of living with the pain, now I feel relieved, happy." Ed said.

"Living with the burden of what you done must have been so hard."

"I thought about them every day. And now it's all over."

"What will you do now? Stay and work here?" Cody asked.

"Maybe. And maybe I can return home to my family."

"You have a family?"

"My wife died many years ago but I have a son and he has a large family."

"They would be happy to see you again, I am sure."

"I am sure. Coming back in the castle has reminded me of so much. Stuff I blocked out."

"What like?"

"The music room. Cassandra spent many hours in there. She was a great flute player, could have been a professional."

"Why didn't she?" Cody asked.

"Her family were rich and didn't want her to have to work. She played for hours on end."

"Would explain why I kept hearing the flute."

"Did you see the library?" Ed asked.

"A bit too much."

"Big isn't it? Her family were deep into books and learning. That was where me and Cassandra met."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the family were holding a dinner party and I snuck off to check out their library. She was sitting in a big chair reading. She was beautiful. The night she died I found her in the library again. We started to argue right there and then into the hallways."

"And then it happened?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you leave her body? Do you remember?" Cody asked. Ed stood up.

"I didn't at first but its all coming back to me." He walked a few feet and stood at the basement door. Cody turned and noticed the others heading towards them.

"Cody, you okay?" Zack asked.

"Sure. Just chatting with Ed here." Cody replied. He followed Ed as he entered the basement. The group, puzzled at the move, followed too. The group once again headed down the stairs of the basement. They stopped behind Ed and Cody.

"What are we doing down here, again?" London asked.

"I left him there." Ed said pointing to a section on the floor.

"What happened?" Moseby asked.

"I came to see him that night, I had found out about the baby and was so mad. We had an argument and came down here. I threatened to dig out the body and tell the police what David had done. We argued so much and I pulled out the gun. I had it on me and I don't know why. I just shot him."

"The police said it was a suicide." Cody said.

"I panicked when I realised he was dead. I made it look like a suicide. I am so ashamed." Ed said.

"Where is Chance's body Ed?" Bailey asked. Ed turned and faced a wall. It had a big metal shelf unit against it, full of paint pots and tools.

"Here." Ed said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"That unit moves. Someone give me a hand." Ed said. Adam, Moseby and Woody stepped forward and helped Ed and Cody to move the unit. It was heavy and refused to move at first. The group worked hard and pushed the unit away from the wall. Behind the unit was a small dirty old door.

"Woah, a secret door." Zack said.

"The last time we came across a secret door we unleashed Arwinstein. Why do I not like this one?" Cody wondered.

"Because you are a chicken. Stand aside, let me check this one out." Zack said.

"I don't think so mister. You are going nowhere." Cody said.

"It's locked." Moseby said.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea it was here." Adam said. Ed pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to Adam.

"You kept the key all this time?" Cody asked.

"I knew I might need it one day." Ed replied. Adam moved forward and unlocked the door. Ed stepped back.

"You okay Ed?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, afraid of what is there I guess." Ed replied. Adam opened the door. Dust flew around and the group coughed. The dust cleared and Adam peered into the darkness. A wall could be seen 4 foot from the door, it was a small section between the door and wall. Adam looked to the objects in the dust and debris on the floor.

"Guess we found Chance." He said as he pulled out a small bone.


	27. Authors Note

Okay, I bet you came here thinking this was another chapter. Sorry. Will post another one in a day or so.

This is just a authors note.

I am asking my loyal and extremely wonderful readers to help choose the nest story I write. I have so many ideas for so many stories its hard to know where to go next.

So here it is. My ideas. Just pop a review with your choice.

1-While on the SS Tipton, Bailey's ex abusive boyfriend arrives and is determined to get Bailey back, by any means necessary. And Cody is in the way.

2-Cody, Zack, Bailey, London and Woody all wish on a falling star. But the wishes causes problems. From missing money to the ships own Mr Clumsy.

3-While doing a project for Mrs Tuttweiler, Zack and Cody discover a mystery on board the boat. As they dock, the mystery spills over and threatens the lives of the twins.

4-Months after their experience in Ghost of a Chance, the twins are pulled into another ghost story, one which sees them return to the Tipton Hotel.

5-What happens when the SS Tipton is hijacked by a group of gun wielding men. The twins find themselves in danger and trying to save their friends and the ship.

So if you hadn't guessed I am a bit of an action freak. Not good a romance but really good at action and adventure. Guess it comes from reading too many Hardy Boys books as a child (and still do)

So what do you think? I will probably end up writing a couple of these put don't know which one to start. Seeing as you guys are so great and supportive to me. I want you to choose.

So vote away. Ideas are appreciated as well.

Hutchshottie. Aka Catrina


	28. End Of A Long Night

I am kinda upset, this is the last chapter. You guys have been so wonderful, so supportive. I am so happy to have so many readers.

I am starting a new one so will post it as soon as I have a few chapters under my belt.

Thanks for the votes for the story and for your reviews

Chp 27 The End of The Long Night

The group stood outside the castle, breathing in the fresh air. A car had arrived for Ed and a coach had been sent for the others. Police cars were surrounding the castle. Adam had called the police and told them they had 'found' the bones while clearing up and the police had arrived to collect them. The group were saying their goodbyes

"I really am sorry for everything Cody." Adam said.

"I know." Cody said.

"Hope you will come back and visit." Adam said.

"Maybe." Cody replied.

"Come on, we should be going." Moseby said. Woody, London, Addison and Emma followed Moseby onto the coach.

"So Ed, what are you going to do now?" Zack asked him.

"Time to go back and see my family. Thank you boys. I won't forget this." He said. He looked at Bailey and handed her the diary.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"I want you to have it. Chance was a part of you and I think she would want you to have something of hers."

"But what about the display?"

"I can find a replacement. Got a few things to add to the display anyway." Adam said,

"But it should be handed down to the family." Bailey said.

"I am the family. The history of this place is still here, through the pictures, the displays. Her side of her private life shouldn't be on display. Please take it." Ed said.

"Thank you." Bailey said. She said goodbye and got on the bus. Cody and Zack stood facing Ed.

"Please promise me something boys." He said. They nodded. "Never lose each other, never stop loving each other and never let anyone come between you. A twin bond is strong and no one should tear you apart. You guys are so much like me and my brother and I lost him."

"I can never get rid of him." Zack said putting his arm on Cody's shoulder. "I have tried so many times and it has never worked"

"Yeah, he will probably end up living with me and Bailey." Cody replied. Ed headed to the car and got in. "Take care boys." The twins waved and watched as the car disappeared. They turned back to Adam.

"Thanks Adam, for not killing Cody." Zack laughed. Cody punched him on the arm.

"We should go." Cody said. The twins said goodbye to Adam and got onto the coach.

"Time to go." Moseby said. In minutes the coach was heading down the drive and away from the horror that had plagued the group for the last few days.

A chorus of applause sounded as the exhausted group walked through the sky deck of the SS Tipton. Hugs were exchanged as the group were greeted by their relieved friends. A small party had been thrown to welcome them back but it didn't last long as the group were exhausted and in need of a good nights sleep. Zack had asked Cody to sleep in his room that night, not wanting to be far from his brother. It didn't take long for Zack to fall asleep but after a while he lay awake. He glanced over to Cody's bed and noticed it was empty. He bolted upright remembering the last time he had seen that image.

"Cody?" He asked hoping he was in the bathroom. No answer. Zack grabbed the crutches by the bottom of his bed and headed out the door. He made his way through the halls not sure where he was going. But he had a feeling where he would find Cody. He walked out onto the sky deck and saw Cody sitting on a bench looking out at the open sea. He headed over to him.

"Don't you ever stay in one place?" Zack asked as he slid onto the bench beside Cody.

"Don't you ever do what you are told? You are meant to be resting that foot." Cody said.

"Well when I saw your bed empty I knew you were probably up to no good." Zack said. "Something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Just couldn't sleep." Cody replied.

"After the last few days I thought you would be asleep before you even got in your bed."

"Me too. A lot of things on my mind I guess." Cody said.

"Like?"

"Everything, all that happened."

"You mean being attacked by your girlfriend, by a ghost, having a deadly bath, being threatened and held hostage by a crazed man obsessed by a ghost. Sounds like a normal day to me." Zack smiled. Cody laughed at his brothers expression.

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"What? Ed? Of course we did. Sure he killed his brother but he is 89, a bit too old to be going to jail. He has lived with the pain of it all his life, that was his punishment." Zack said.

"Yeah, I guess. Yeah you are right. It just feels........"

"Weird?"

"Yeah." Cody replied.

"Well nothing about the last few days has been anywhere near normal." Zack said.

"Promise me something Zack." Cody said looking at his brother.

"Sure buddy."

"Never let a girl get in between us. I could never live without you." Cody said. Zack put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"You can't get rid of me that easy. But I promise. Nothing is going to come between us. I fought hard to keep you safe these last few days. I aint gonna let that hard work go to pot."

"Thanks....I think." Cody said.

"I may constantly tease you but it's only because I love you." Zack said.

"Love you too Zack."


	29. New Story Stay Tuned

I wanted to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. There really is way to many to list. But you know who you are and you know how special you all are to me.

A special thanks to Elianna22 and Wyntirsno for nominating my two Suite Life Stories for a Golden Fanfic Award. I am so happy just to be nominated.

Thanks also to all who voted for the next story. I have a few stories in mind and didn't know which one to start first. But the decision is made.

Look out for

_Double Odds_

Zack and Cody had no idea that a simple school project would lead them into a mystery to cap all mysteries. While interviewing basketball star Jackson Bennett, the twins discover the star is hiding a bit secret. Determined to help their idol, the twins vow to solve the mystery. But their investigations turn sinister when it is discovered that someone doesn't want them to solve the mystery. And that could lead to more danger then the twins would ever know.

Coming (real) soon.


End file.
